You Know Me?
by TheGoldenSnitch1228
Summary: Nico's a pretty popular Youtuber. Will is the sort of prodigious blogger with a popular musician for a dad and a famous women's right activist for an aunt. All Will wants is a functional family. All Nico wants is to reach out to his viewers, and, of course, he wanted his dam contacts. Full summary with the story. Rated T for cursing.
1. You Know Me?

Summary: Nico is a pretty popular Youtuber. He's about half way to three million. Will is the sort of prodigious blogger who is the son of the very popular musician "Apollo" aka Andrew Solace, and the nephew of The women's rights activist "Artemis" aka Diana Solace, his dad's twin sister. All Will wants is to make some real friends that don't just hang out with him to meet his dad. He wanted a family that wasn't just compiled of his many half siblings (whom he loved, but he didn't get to talk to all of them a whole lot because their mothers disliked each other). All Nico wanted was to reach out to his viewers and make sure that they all can get through whatever life is putting them through, and, of course, he wanted his dam contacts. Mortal AU

•

Whenever they do videos, just to make it easier, I'm going to borrow the method of another fanfic writer. I'm pretty sure other people use it too, this person was just the first person to come to mind. When they are in videos, depending on who's speaking the text will change. Most will be set in stone except for when it's someone different that's rarely there. And anything in "( )" are just like movement or ways they say something (like childishly or sarcastically)

 **Nico**

 _Percy_

Jason

Will

However they don't make a video in this chapter so that's besides the point. By the way the cat whiskers are what I use as line breaks.

•

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and The Olympians or Heroes of Olympus

•

Just once. Just once could he have everything. Nico was filming a video, but, of course, he out of contacts. Dammit. We love your glasses, wear them, everyone loves them! No. Well, yes, his viewers weirdly like his glasses but his roomate, Percy, was being stupid and stomping around and unknowingly knocked them off the table and them proceeded to accidentally step on them. Now, Nico wore cracked glasses that were taped in the middle part, and it's to dangerous for him to drive with broken glasses so now his other roomate, Jason, had to drive him to their local pharmacy.

"Are you sure I shouldn't-"

"Jason, I'll be fine. I'm shot a child." Nico said to his paranoid friend as he got out of the car. He walked into the Pharmacy and looked around. There was no one behind the desk. He looked around. It was deserted, except for the blond haired cashier a few feet away. He walked over and sort of stood there awkwardly for a moment.

"Um, hi." He said. The cashier looked up form the book he was reading.

"Oh, sorry. It's just a really good book." He replied awkwardly.

"It's fine. I was just wondering if you knew where the Pharmasist was?" Nico asked. The guy looked over.

"God dammit Trevor." He said before walking out from behind the counter. "I swear I'd make a better Pharmasist and I'm still a college student.

"Ok..." Nico said, following. The guy practically hopped over the counter and them turned back to looked at him.

"So what do you need?" He asked.

"Well, I'm here to pick up my contacts. I called about them earlier. I talked to some sleepy guy." Nico replied.

"That'd be Dr. Trevor. Great guy, bad worker." He said. "Name?"

"Nico do Angelo." He replied, hands in his pockets.

"Nico di Angelo? As in the Youtuber?" The guy asked.

"Wait. You know me?" Nico asked.

"Yeah of course I do, most of the Internet does." He laughed. "I'm Will, Will Solcace."

"You mean Will Solace, the prodigious son of Apollo that chose to go to college and live on his own instead of living with daddy in a pent house with cameras following you at all times?" Nico asked, recognizing the name of the somewhat popular blogger that he followed.

"Wait, whoa, whoa. _You_ know _me?!"_ Will said, amazed.

"Yeah, duh. I read your blog. Plus the media is always talking about you, either about how far you've come or when you'll 'break' and go crawling back to your father begging for money." Nico said a matter-of-fact-ly

"Wow, really? Rude." Will said. Nico laughed.

"That's the media. Always fawning over someone's achievement while waiting for them to f*ck up." Nico said. Will chuckled. Then a tall and fat man with greying hair and a receding hairline walked in from an office behind the desk. He looked all scruffy, like he'd just woken up.

"Will, what are you doing back here?" He asked.

"Nothing, Doc. Just getting this customer's contacts." Will replied nonchalantly. He walked over to look through the shelves. The doctor looked at Nico.

"I'm sorry, my son needed help with homework and I was up helping all night." The Doctor said.

"It's fine." Nico said. Will popped up from behind a shelf.

"Found them!" He walked back over to the counter.

"I'll take that." The doctor said, taking the bag.

"No, it's fine, Doc." Will said, taking the bag back.

"No, I have to do my job." The doctor said taking the bag back.

"No, no. You're tired it's fine." Will said, once again, taking the bag. This went on for another few minutes while Nico watched, amused

"Can I just have my dam contacts?" Nico asked after a bit. They two looked over and Will snatched the bag and then put it down in front of Nico. He leaned on the counter as Nico paid.

"See ya', Solace." Nico said, about to leave.

"Adios, di Angelo." Will said.


	2. Dare or Dare

People seemed to really enjoy this story. When I'd uploaded the first chapter I had already continued the story for a few chapters so this'll probably be updated very soon. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as you liked the first one. This is the first video mentioned in the story. Also if Nico seems a bit out of character, he'll be a bit more close to the originally book Nico in a few chapters, but, remember, in this he's a YouTuber so he would've been a bit different. I hope you enjoy.

•

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, just the plot line of this fic.

•

Will grabbed his laptop the moment he woke up two days later. He opened it up and clicked open Chrome. He opened YouTube. He clicked on the different channels. The first channel that he found had a new video was Nico's channel, "deathbreath." The video was titled "The Things I Do- Dare or Dare with SeaweedBrain and TheBlondeSuperman." He clicked on it.

 **Hey guys. Today I will be doing the stupidest thing I've ever done and play "Dare or Dare" with my friends. Introduce yourselves.**

 _I'm Percy, also known as SeaweedBrain on YouTube._

And I am Jason, also known as TheBlondeSuperman.

 **(Sarcastically)** **Great names.**

 _You're one to talk "deathbreath"_

 **Hey, you're the one that gave me that nickname when I was, like, fourteen and you were seventeen. By the way, I'm the youngest, although I am way more mature than these imbeciles**

 _Hey_

 _At least we're mature enough to not be spiteful Mr. "You're Not My Type"_

 **Shut up and let's get on with the video.**

•

(Reading) Percy, do a back flip.

 _(Standing on his bed) Ok, I've got this (tries and hits head). Ow._

 **(Dying of laughter)** Are you (laughing) ok?

 _Yeah, it's not like I just turned my brain to mush or anything_

Looks like SeaweedBrain's seaweed brain is now a seaweed salad.

 **(Dying) (snort)**

(Turning the camera to Nico) Awww

 **Shut up.**

What? The fangirls love it! Its endearing!

 **It's stupid, like you.**

Meh

 **Meh**

•

 **Jason eat a tablespoon of wasabi paste.**

Do I have to? 

**_Yes!_**

(Eats spoonful) Oh my- SHIT SHIT SHIT ON A F*CKING STICK THAT IS HOT.

 ** _(Dying of laughter)_**

GAHHH F*KING SHIT. THAT IS HOT AS HELL. (His face is all red) Give me the milk.

 **No**

GIVE ME THE F*CKING MILK YOU SADIST!

 ** _(Dying)_**

 **Perseus, would you like some milk?**

 _Why, yes, Nicholas, I would_

WHAT THE F*CK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!

 _(Drinks milk)_

F*CK YOU. BOTH OF YOU, I HATE YOU! F*CK IT (snatches milk before Percy can finish and chugs it). Oh, thank God. I hate you guys.

 ** _(Dying of laughter)_**

F*ck you, get over 'ere (lunges at camera)

 ** _(Runs)_** **Shit, Shit!**

•

 _Nico, get in a bath full of ice._

 **(In a bathing suit) The things I do for your entertainment.**

 _(Filling up the bath tub with ice in the background looking smug)_

You ready Neeks?

 **Not really. (Gets in bath tub) SHIT SHIT, F*CK THIS NO NO NO! (Runs)**

 _(Walks into Nico's room)_

 **(Is wrapped up in four blankets and his duvet) I hate all of you, you sadistic little shits.**

 _(dying of laughter)_

•

 **Percy, March around your living room singing Twinkle Twinkle Little Star as loud as you can and with the windows open**

 _TWINKLE TWINKLE LITTLE STAR HOW I WONDER WHAT YOU ARE (unknowingly knocks over Nico's glasses that were on the table because Nico was on the floor laughing) UP ABOVE THE WORLD SO HIGH LIKE A DIAMOND IN THE SKY_

 **(Dying of laughter)**

 _TWINKLE TWINKLE LITTLE ST- (CRUNCH) Shit what did I break._

 _ **(Checks to see what happened)**_ **Percy, you stepped on my glasses!**

 _Oh my God._

 **I don't have anymore contacts!**

 _Oh, God. Shit I'm sorry._

•

(There was more in the video but I'm skipping ahead)

 **So that's it. I hope you enjoy the video. As you may have noticed, this has gone up a day late, and at the beginning of the video I was wearing glasses and at the end I wasn't. This was because during Percy's second dare, he accidentally stepped on my glasses. (Holds up broken glasses) Yeah, those are broken beyond repair. Sorry for those of you that liked my glasses, they're dead now. Anyway. I went to this Pharmacy to pick up new contacts and it took forever because the Pharmacist and this cashier kept arguming over who was actually going to ring me up because the cashier actually got me the contacts while the Pharmacist was snoozing in the back room but it was the Pharmacist's job. Anyway the cashier just so happened to be Will Solace the only child of Apollo Solace that does not mooch money off of their dad. Plus he has a blog that I read, it's pretty cool. A link is in the description below (does a weird hand movement that I can only describe as making a fist with all of his fingers except his index finger and points to the description box). What am I doing with my hands? I look like Harry Potter in the Half-Blood Prince when he does that pincer thing (imitates the hand movement mentioned and makes the clicking noises). I'm getting off topic. Anyway, that's it. BYE!**

•

So that was chapter two! I hope you enjoyed! I'll be posting chapter three soon. Also I've always kind of wanted to sort of have readers contribute to the plot line. Not like major things, but like some things that could happen, for example, asking them to make a video doing a certain tag. I could even include minor characters that you create. Just leave a review with a suggestion or a character. Do think I should do that or save it for another story? Tell me what you think and I'll start writing based on your opinions. Thanks!


	3. Making a Scene at The Bagel Shop

Ok so I got a review from **solangelolover** asking me to post another chapter, so here it is.

•

This is probably the most out of character Nico would get. I doubt book Nico would do something like this, as he would probably prefer to stay silent for as long as possible, but, remember, YouTuber probably would've really helped with his confidence levels. Also Will is a crazy Fanboy(so is Nico but that's not until the next chapter). Enjoy!

•

Disclaimer: I only own the plot line, not any of the characters or the books they are from.

•

"What?" Will said, staring at the screen. "WHAT?!"

"You ok, Will?" Lou called from the other room.

"He mentioned me." Will mumbled.

"What was that?" Lou asked walking in.

"He mentioned me in his video!" Will said, looking at her smiling. He got up and started jumping up and down. "He mentioned me! He mentioned me!"

"Woah, woah there, easy tiger. Who mentioned you?" Lou asked.

"Nico di Angelo!" Will said, stopping his jumping.

"Nico 'has 2.5 million subscribers but is still more modest than most people with barely even 1k' di Angelo?" Lou asked, surprised.

"That's the one!" Will said, starting to jump again.

"But you've never met." Lou said.

"Yeah we did. He came into the Pharmacy the other day." Will said. "Plus he reads, my blog."

"Wow..."

"I know right?!" Will exclaimed. He sat back down and opened up his blog. Tons of people had just started following his blog. "Wow!"

"What?" Lou asked, sitting beside him.

"He mentioned my blog and now I have tons of new readers." Will said. "Wow."

"You need to calm down." Lou said. "Let's go out for breakfast. There a new bagel place a few blocks away."

•

"Nico hurry it up! We're supposed to meet the girls for breakfast." Percy called from the door. Nico came running over. "Sorry, I couldn't find my phone." Nico said. They all trekked down the stairs and over to Jason's car. Soon enough they were awkwardly sitting around a table, waiting for their friends. Soon enough Annabeth, Piper, and Hazel asked in. Percy kissed Annabeth and Jason hugged Piper and kissed her on the top of her head. Nico hugged his sister hello and they all sat down.

"I'll go order some food for us. What do want?" Nico asked. They bombarded him with orders. Her wrote them all down on the back of a receipt, and walked up to the obnoxiously long line. He stood in the line looking through the orders. He looked back at his friends. Percy and Jason were arm wrestling, Annabeth and Piper were questioning why they were dating the goofs and Hazel was just sitting there laughing.

"Nico?" A voice said from behind him. He turned to find Will Solace standing beside a girl with short brown and dark pink hair, ripped jeans, and a flannel shirt.

"Will, hi!" Nico said, surprised to see the 21 year old.

"Hey. I didn't know you lived around here." Will said.

"Yeah, we live in walking distance but we took a car because we didn't want to be late to meet our friends but it ended up taking even longer to drive." Nico said. He stepped forward as the line shortened. "So I'm guessing you're Lou Ellen."

"That's me, Will's best friend and the mature one." Lou said sillily.

"Pfft, sure. Remember when you got so drunk you passed out on the edge of a fountain and I had to lug you home?" Will said.

"Shhh. We don't speak of that." Lou said. "I'll go find us a table. Cecil said he'll be here in, like, a half hour." She walk off toward the tables.

"So, who you here with?" Will asked.

"Just Percy, Jason, Annabeth, Piper, and Hazel." Nico said. "Who are you here with?"

"Just Lou and this guy named Cecil is coming later. I never really mention him on my blog because he's always busy with his siblings so we don't talk much, but he's the guy that started pretending to date Lou when the media was saying that Lou and I were together." Will said.

"Oh him, yeah I remember that. It backfired and people started saying Lou was cheating on you." Nico said.

"Yeah." Will chuckled awkwardly. Then Nico stepped up the counter and ordered a bunch of coffees and food. While he was waiting for the orders he was practically ambushed by two tall guys, one had black hair, green eyes and looked like a swimmer, and the other was blonde, had blue eyes, and looked like a blonde superman. Suddenly Will recognized them as Nico's best friends Percy and Jason. They hugged him around the shoulders. Nico did not look amused.

"I'm guessing these are Percy and Jason." Will laughed. They whipped around, accidentally spinning Nico and leaving him disoriented.

"And who are you?" Jason asked.

"Oh, I know you! You're that son of Apollo that's still friends with the girl that cheated on you!" Percy said.

"She _did not_ cheat on me. We weren't even together!" Will said a bit to loudly. Now people were staring. And now people saw them and then they started aproaching them.

"Oh, you're a son of a Apollo are you?" Said a random girl in a flirty tone. Then more people started crowding him, then they noticed Nico, Percy, and Jason and started crowding them. Will pushed through the crowd and toward Lou who was completely oblivious. Nico, Jason, and Percy grabbed their food of the counter and hurried over to their table. Will grabbed Lou and started dragging her out of the building while she protested.

"Will, noooo!" She complained. She tried to stop him but he was much stronger than him. It made sense considering he did basketball and archery so he was above averagely athletic and she was rather light. Then a girl shoved Lou out of the way, making him loose her balance and fall. She turned Will around.

"Will, hon, don't leave. Just ignore them. I'm Drew, nice to meet you." She said in a very flirty voice.

"Just leave me alone." He said.

"C'mon, don't be like that. We've got so much to talk about." She said, twirling her hair around her finger and biting her lip. Then Nico stepped between them.

"Leave him alone." Nico said seriously.

"You and what army short stack?" She asked, mockingly. Nico raised a threatening eyebrow.

"How about my subscribers, some of which are here right now?" He asked, gesturing to the group of about 10-15 people standing behind Drew, a majority of them wearing his merch. He leaned to the so the could see his face. He smiled and waved "Hey."

"Wait, you're that deathbreath guy right?" She asked suddenly, twirling her hair around her finger again. "I'm a big fan." Nico crossed his arms and looked back at her, unfazed.

"Just go." He said. "I don't need people like you for subscribers." She narrowed her eyes at him then stormed off. Nico rolled his eyes then turned around.

"Sorry about that." Will said. "Having a famous dad does get pretty annoying." He said.

"I can guess." Nico said.

"Um, 'scuse me." Said a quiet voice from behind him. He turned to find a girl that looked about thirteen, wearing a deathbreath shirt. "Could I, maybe, get a picture, I'm a big fan." Nico smiled.

"Sure." He said. The girl beamed and scrambled to take out her phone. She opened up her camera and snapped a quick picture.

"Thank you." She said she gave him a hug then went back to where she'd been sitting. Nico turned back to Will.

"See, you're lucky, you have _nice_ fans! Most of the people that follow the events of my life are just waiting for me to mess up." Will said. Nico laughed.

"Why don't you and Lou sit with us?" Nico invited somewhat nervously. He actually thought this guy was pretty cool. He didn't want to mess up. "If you want to, I mean."

"Sure, that ok with you, Lou?" Will asked. Lou was brushing dust off her jeans.

"Sure." She said smiling. Nico lead them back to their booth in the corner of the bagel shop right by the windows. Of course, Percy has pulled out his camera and was now vlogging their breakfast. He turned the camera to Nico, Will, and Lou.

"Look at what the cat dragged in." He teased.

"Must you always vlog my life?" Nico asked exasperatedly.

"Yes." Percy said simply, making their friends laugh. Nico and the others sat down while Percy turned the camera. "Neeks, how bout you introduce your friends here."

"I would but I don't want to." Nico replied. "They can introduce themselves."

"I'm Will Solace."

"And I'm Lou Ellen Baker(A/N she doesn't have a last name so I just used Baker)."

"There you have it, now can we actually have breakfast?" Nico asked.

•

I hope you enjoyed! I still want your feedback on whether or not I should take your suggestions. Thanks, Bye!


	4. Live Show, Trivia & Harry Potter (fixed)

Ok, so I saw that you guys were confused by the formatting of this chapter and I didn't understand why so I went back and checked. I have _absolutely no idea_ what happened so I'm re-posting it. I hope it doesn't happen again. it may have been a problem with the program I used to type this story. I hope you understand. Sorry for any inconvenience and I hope you enjoy.

•

A few weeks later, Percy had posted the vlog and now Nico was scrolling through tumblr. Then he saw something he wasn't exactly expecting. A screenshot from the video where it was them laughing at something stupid that Jason said, except Lou and Hazel, would had been sitting on either side of Will and Nico, were cropped out so it was just them. Then the person photoshopped flower crowns on their heads and added a spacey filter and a sparkly boarder. Above there heads was the word "Solangelo" written in rounded sparkly text. He repressed his laughter. He screenshoted it on his phone and texted it to Will.

11:32am- **Look what tumblr made.**

11:33am- Should I be amused or scared.

11:34am- **Bit of both I guess.**

11:35am- **Hey, you want to come over later? We're getting pizza and marathoning Harry Potter.**

11:36am- Sure, but wouldn't that take like an entire day?

11:38am- **Yeah, we've done it before, but we're just finishing what we can and we're gonna continue some other day.**

11:40am- Got it. Sure. When should I be over?

11:41am- **About 2:30?**

11:43am- Sure, adios di Angelo

11:44am- **See ya Solace**

•

Nico was doing a quick liveshow while he waited for Percy and Jason to get back with the Pizza.

"'Get Percy and Jason!' Said Amelia. Sorry, can't they're out getting pizza." Nico said. There was a knock at the door. "Come in!" Nico shouted, still looking through the comments.

"Hey!" Called a voice he recognized as Will.

"Hi." Nico said not looking up.

"Watcha doin'?" He asked childishly, sitting down right next to Nico, so close that their shoulders were pressed together.

"I'm doing a liveshow why Jercy gets the pizza." Nico said.

"Jercy?"

"Jason and Percy." Nico said explained. "I also call them Person sometimes but that gets confusing. It's they're ship name. I tend to call people but their ship names."

"And why is that?" Will asked.

"Because I'm to lazy to say both names."

"So who's who?"

"Give me pairs of people and I'll tell you."

"Percy and Annabeth."

"Percebeth."

"Jason and Piper."

"Jasper."

"Hazel and Frank."

"Frazle."

"Leo and Calypso."

"Caleo."

"Leo and Hazel."

"Lazel."

"Rachel and Percy."

"Perachel."

"You and Jason."

"Jasico."

"You and Percy."

"Perico."

"You and Leo."

"Leico."

"You and Reyna"

"Reynico."

"You and me."

"Solagelo."

"You know them all don't you?"

"Yep." Nico said simply, still not looking up. "I'm a genius."

" _Sure."_ Will said sarcastically.

"Is that a challenge?" Nico asked looking into Will's sky blue eyes. He felt butterflies flutter in his stomach, but he ignored them.

"Yes it is. What's the square root of 81?" Will said quickly.

"9." Nico said without hesitation. "What's the capital of Louisiana?"

"Baton Rouge. What's light in Latin?"

"Lux. Spell restaurant."

"R-e-s-t-a-u-r-a-n-t. Who was the 30th president of the United States?"

"Calvin Coolidge. What was the model of Baby from Supernatural?"

"1967 Chevy Impala. Who plays the ninth Doctor?"

"Christopher Eccleston. Who played John Watson on BBC's Sherlock?"

"Martin Freeman. Who is the lead singer of Fall Out Boy?"

"Patrick Stump. Who played Ginny Weasley?"

"Bonnie Wright. When did this just become fandom questions?"

"No idea." Will laughed.

"Hey, Will, I like your shoe laces." Nico said, cautiously.

"Thanks, I stole them from the President." Will replied just as cautiously. They they both started laughing and jumping up and down and high fiving. Nico looked back at the camera.

"If you don't get that, you don't have tumblr." He said. "Ok, I should get back to answering questions. You want to help?"

"Sure." Will said, sitting down properly.

"'What's your favorite movie?' asked Maxine J. Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows." Nico said simply.

"Mine's the Prisoner of Askaban." Will said.

"Yeah, that was a good one." Nico said thoughtfully. "Accurate too."

"Yeah, the only one that pretty much followed the story to a tee." Will agreed.

"'Favorite song?' Sorry I didn't catch your name." Nico read.

"None of my dad's music, for sure." Will said.

"Why? Your dad's music isn't _that_ bad." Nico said. Apollo's music wasn't terrible, though Nico didn't really listen to pop music, he occasionally heard it on the radio and stuff.

"It is when you _have_ to listen to it _all of the time._ " Will said.

"You don't live with your dad. Why would you have to listen to it all of the time?" Nico asked.

"My dad literally calls me on the phone and just plays entire albums. Plus he makes me come to his recording studio every now and then because I can't sing."

"I thought you were the 'prodigious son of Apollo'" Nico joked.

"Nope. I'm great at paying instruments, and first aid, and basketball, and archery, but does he care? No."

"Ok, anyway, my favorite song is probably Death Valley by Fall Out Boy, although I have been loving Irresistible lately." Nico said.

"Death Valley? How fitting." Will joked.

"Shut up." Nico laughed, playfully shoving his friend. They sat there for a moment as Nico looked through the comments. "And I love the way you hurt me. It's irresistible-" Nico sang under his breath.

"I thought you said you didn't sing on camera?" Will laughed, noticing Nico's absent minded singing.

"I sing absentmindedly a lot so I told everyone that watches my liveshows to keep it a secret, so pretty much no one that only watches my videos knows." Nico said.

"Why keep singing a secret?" Will asked.

"Because I think it's fun, I don't know." Nico said. "I just think it's cool for the liveshow viewers to knows something everyone else doesn't. Anyway, Katie L asks 'Are you gay?' You must be new here." Nico laughed before continuing. "'Favorite Show?' Asked Mai. Probably Supernatural, Doctor Who, or Sherlock."

"Me too." Will said.

"Ok, next question-" Nico started "hmmm." Just then there was a jangle and a click at the door then Percy and Jason barged in.

"We've got the pizza!" Jason yelled, even though they were only a few feet away.

"Ok so I should end the liveshow there. Bye." Then clicked the show off.

"Hey, Will." Percy said as he walked into the kitchen with Jason. They came back out with the pizza box opened and a stack of plates along with three drinks, a Coca-Cola, a Pepsi, a Cherry Coke, and a diet Dr. Pepper. Nico grabbed the Cherry Coke, Percy got the Coca-Cola, Jason got the Pepsi, and Will grabbed the Dr. Pepper, quite ironically. Hours past.

•

Ok I hope that was better. I'll be posting 2 more chapters today. One will be rather short but that's why I'm uploading two. I hope you enjoyed, and, once again, sorry for the inconvenience. Thanks!


	5. Tumblr's Gonna Love This

This chapter is quite short so another will be posted in an hour or so.

•

Then, hours later, they'd finished The Goblet of Fire and it was past 12:40am. Jason and Percy stood up and stretched a bit.

"Thanks for coming over. We're heading off to bed. You could let-" Percy started. He whacked Jason on the shoulder with the back of his hand to get his attention. "Dude, look." There were Will and Nico, passed out on the couch. They knew Nico slept like dead, and, according to Lou, Will tends to "rise with the sun" and subconsciously refuses to get up any earlier, though he does (albeit rarely) sleep in. Nico slept, curled up in a ball, head on Will's shoulder and Will had his head leaned on top of Nico's, his arm draped over the back of the couch.

"I am so taking a picture of this." Jason said. He whipped out his phone and silently took a picture. "Tumblr 's gonna love this." Percy chuckles quietly and went off to bed while Jason finished his Instagram post.

" deathbreath and docsunshine are cuddled up on the couch after a HP marathon. It's normal to ship your friends right?" He knew he was dead meat in the morning, but it was totally worth it.

•

Told you it was short. By the way, I've always pictured Nico to be uncontrollably adorable. Like he sneezes like a kitten, he has childish habits, he is the type of person to naturally end up cuddling with anyone he falls asleep next to or end up leaned against them. I dunno. I think he'd hate it. Next chapter is going to go into his past. I like writing about character's pasts in AU fics because I have to change it so it makes sense with the story, but make it happy or sad enough to fit the character. I still want your suggestions! Thanks!


	6. I Thinks You Dooo!

The last chapter was short so I'm uploading this one too. Enjoy.

•

" _Jason f*cking Grace, get your ass in here!"_ Nico screamed the moment he saw Will walking away from the building

"Yes?" Jason said cheekily.

"What the f*ck is this?!" Nico asked loudly, holding up his phone, displaying the picture Jason had taken.

"Umm."

"It was already awkward waking up like that, can you imagine how awkward it was when we found this in our feed?!" Nico yelled at his friend.

"Why does that matter to you?" Jason asked. "With most of your friends you'd just sort ignore it and brush it under the rug? Why do you care so much about what Will thinks?"

"I don't!"

"Unless, oh, _oh."_ Jason teased, faking realization. "Unless, widdle Nico has a crush." Nico went scarlet.

" _I do not."_ Nico said incredulously.

"I thinks you dooo!" Jason said, continuing his baby voice. That was sort of his way of getting Nico to talk, either annoying him or being really nice. When Nico was sad, or mad, or hiding something, you could tell. He because even more private than usual. Something both his fans and friends know, is that a genuine smile is sort of rare for him. He smiled and laughed in videos, but his genuine smile was so much different. It was so much better. His entire face lit up. He smiled with his teeth and his eyes crinkled at the corners. His eyes were the main difference. When he smiled genuinely, his eyes lit up with happiness. Like all of his innocence was restored and he was in some angelic, holy state. When he smiled normally, they seemed to have a curtain of sadness behind them, like a wall made up of lost innocence and seeing to much. Which he had.

When he was young, his mother was killed and his father sent them away to live in a children's home for a while. There, time seemed to fly by unnaturally. It was like he went in one century and came out another. Later, when he was ten or eleven, his father sent someone for them and they lived with some family friends for a little while, while their father prepared space for them, but, his older sister Bianca was drifting away from him. She couldn't be friends with her annoying kid brother anymore. She was out playing with Percy, who was the son of the family friend, and his friends and she and her friend Zoe were killed while they were hiding together during a game of man hunt. Nico fell into a depression and ran away. He lived on his on for about a month before he found his dad and stayed with him. He was still depressed. His father was rather distant, and his step mother didn't like him. His stepmother's mother was that big of s help either. He didn't have any friends and he was alone. He was bullied at school, and he couldn't be worse. Then, he found Hazel. He was waiting for his ride home from school, and he saw her. There was something odd about her. She introduced herself as Hazel Levensque. Nico recognized the name but he couldn't remember where he'd heard it. He asked her if she wanted a ride home, and she accepted. This was one of the rare occasion that his dad picked Nico up. Hazel introduced herself and Nico's father told them that Hazel was Nico's half sister. After that, she moved out of the children's home she'd been living in since her mother passed, and then Nico started feeling a bit better. He only ever showed her affection. Hazel became close friends with Percy and a person from school named Frank. Percy introduced them to his girlfriend Annabeth who introduced them to her friends Jason, Piper, and Leo. Then, Nico got s bit worse. He had a crush on Percy for a while when he was younger and it only just reminded him of everything that had happened to him, and Bianca. Then Jason found out about Nico having had a crush on Percy and became sort of like his big brother. He was a huge help. He also introduced him to one of his other best friends, Reyna. Then he was sort of accepted into the inner circle of "The Seven" as they liked to call themselves. It was them that convinced him to make a YouTube channel. It was in one of his first videos that everyone saw one of his first genuine smile that he's smiled since Bianca. Through his friends and the help of his new fans he got much better. Now he's happy, but he still had bad days. Days where he didn't want to move because he thought anything he did was insignificant, but, now, he had friends that _made_ him get up. And he couldn't ask for better.

"Jason, I-" Nico started. He looked up at his friend and paused. He breathed out. "Jason, I don't." He sat down on the couch.

"Nico, you like Will don't you?" Jason asked sincerely, sitting on the armrest beside Nico.

"He's my friend. Of course I do." Nico said.

"But you don't normally make friends that easily. It took you a year and a half to befriend Leo, you only met Will like a month ago."

"Hey, maybe it's just one of those things." Nico laughed, but Jason could tell it was fake. His eyes were dark and glossed over in thought. They didn't crinkle up at the corners. It was like the laugh of a crappily animated cartoon character. The sound was there, but the sincerity wasn't. "I'm going to go to my room." Nico said. He stood up and walked off to his room.

•

I hope you liked it. Thanks!


	7. Tumblr Tags and Existential Crises

Sorry that you had to wait so long for this chapter, I just wanted to slow down a bit as I upload this because I have everything pre-written. As I'm writing I have chapters 8 and 9 finished and chapter 10 in the works, so I don't want to leave you guys to wait even longer because I had to write from scratch because I ran out of my pre-written chapters. This is why I want your ideas. I don't want to make it go to fast so I want some ideas to make it a bit longer before some of the most important parts happen. Enjoy.

•

It was one of those bad days. It was one of those days that his mind was so full of thought he felt like it'd explode. He laid on his bed staring at the ceiling. Did he like Will? Was this just another stupid confusing thing like Percy? Was Will going to find his own Annabeth and forget about every being friends with Nico? Why was he thinking about these things? He didn't like Will like that, did he? No he didn't. He was positive. But he was also sort of unsure. Is he just kidding himself? Was Jason right? Did Nico like Will? Did Will like Nico? Not like it mattered any way. Everyone was just going to die some day, why waste your fleeting existence thinking about someone not liking you? But, if Nico knew this, why did the thought of it make him sad. Then, of course, his sadness became anger. he chucked his phone charger at the way and buried his face in his pillow. He heard his phone buzz, yanking him from his thoughts. It was Will.

11:36am- You there?

11:40am- **Hey.**

11:41am- You ok? You seemed pretty upset earlier.

11:42am- **I'm fine. It was just sort of awkward.**

11:43am- **By the way, I wanted to apologize on behalf of Jason. He's always this stupid.**

11:44am- Its ok.

11:46am- **I get it if you don't want to hang out with us anymore.**

11:47am- What? Are you thick? I love hanging out with you guys! And Lou does too!

11:49am- **Really?**

11:50am- Yeah, duh. You guys are awesome.

11:51am- By the way, you've got to check tumblr. The stuff your fans are making in some funny shit.

11:52am- **I'll be sure to check it.**

11:53am- Maybe you could make a tumblr tag video, and...

11:55am- **You want to be in one of my videos don't you?**

11:57am- What really? Oh if you insist.

11:59am- **I can just HEAR the bad acting in my head.**

12:01pm- Mlehh!

12:02pm- **Mlehh**. **Anyways, you can come over whenever, I have nothing to do except stare at the ceiling and like about death.**

12:03pm- I'll be right over.

•

A few days later a video went up on deathbreath called "You Guys are Sick- Tumblr Tag ft. a secret guest."

•

 **Hey guys. So, as you can probably tell from the title, I'm doing the Tumblr tag, created by AmazingPhil, but with a special guest that's never EVER been on my channel before**

(Quiet laughing from off camera)

 **And with the way he's acting now he might never be again.**

(Silence)

 **Yeah that shut you up didn't it? (Gesturing to off screen) It's Will Solace.**

(Sliding in on a spinny chair) Hey! (Spins around in chair) Whoa, dizzy!

 **This moron has been requested to be in my videos time and time again by you guys, but not as desperately he did. (Laughs)**

Hey! That's not fair, remember I did watch your video before we met so it makes sense. (Playfully punches Nico)

 **Ok, now onto tumblr. (typing) deathbreath. And the first thing is...a gif of our weird game of trivia from the liveshow.**

Oh that! Yeah that was fun.

 **It has the caption "Just kiss already" (chuckles) no.**

Next is... WHAT IS THAT?!

 **That is someone trying to photoshop our faces onto a baby and something went terribly wrong.**

What? How?

 **I don't know. Ok, next is... Aww.**

What?

 **They drew the gang as little cartoon chibi things. There's Jason, Percy, Piper, Annabeth, Hazel, Frank, Leo, Calypso, Reyna, Lou, You, and me right in the middle there.**

Hey, why are you in the middle?

 **Because I'm the shortest one besides Hazel, but they put all the couples together so the moved Hazel back so she was next to Frank. That, and I'm the best.**

Hey, where have Frank, Reyna, Leo, and Calypso been? I've only ever seen them online.

 **Well, Reyna and Frank run this camp organization thing in other state, and I've never met Calypso either. She had really strict parents when we were younger and the never really let her out of the house. She lived in this gated home with a pretty garden and stuff, but she couldn't leave. Guys tended to sneak in to talk to her because she was both sweet and pretty, but they'd keep visiting for a few weeks then were normally caught and sent away by her very scary parents. Then no one returned because they were to scared. Percy Was running away from some guy that was mad at him and climbed over the fence and got hurt when he fell so she helped him. he snuck in a few times, but he was caught and sent away. He talked to her parents and made them promise to let her out but they never did. Then Leo snuck in again even after they were caught, and the moment she turned 18 he snuck her out and they ran away on this sort of traveling thing. They haven't been back since.**

Wow. Your lives are so interesting. The most interesting thing that ever happens to me is when my dad and my aunt have one of their weird sibling rivalry competitions.

 **Ok, my friends' life stories aside, let's continue.**

Ok, up next is... What? What the hell is that.

 **I have no idea. Oh, it's moving. It's a gif.**

I don't know what this is or how I should feel about it...

(A/N There's more in the video but I'm leaving it there)

•

I hope you enjoyed I'm never going to go into detail about what the last thing was, use your imagination. This was heavily influenced by Dan and Phil, as I watch them a lot. Also I still want your ideas. If you tell me a bit about yourself I can make you a minor OC character in the story, like a fan that makes them smile, or a cashier that thinks they're dating even though they're not (yet). I just really want your ideas and comments to help make this the best it can be. Thanks!


	8. The Godly Gossip

I'm not completely confident in this chapter. I don't like it as much as the others but I wanted something like this in it so I put it in. It's sort of a "filler chapter" if catch my drift (Catch my drift? Oh my God I'm so lame)so you can skip it if you start it and don't really like it. I won't mind.

•

Rachel, you are officially the first OC in the story! Congrats, I guess. You're already written into Chapter 10 I believe. Thanks for reading!

•

Nico was sat on his living room couch on tumblr when he heard his phone ding and buzz. It was, once again, Will.

4:32pm- Go on the GodlyGossip YouTube channel.

4:33pm- **Why? I thought you hated that shit.**

4:34pm- I do, but just do it. It's hilarious!

Nico shrugged and opened up YouTube. He typed in GodlyGossip and clicked their channel. Their newest video was titled "Ship Central: Solangelo" with a thumbnail of the two women that run it, "Aphrodite" aka Aria and "Eros" aka Erin. Next to them was a screenshot of Nico and Will in a video laughing.

"Jercy! You're going to want to see this!" Nico called to his friends.

"What?" Jason asked, peaking his head in, Percy doing the same.

"Just sit down." Nico said. They sat down and Nico projected it onto to Chromecast. (A/N because this isn't one of Nico's videos I'm writing it normally)

"Hello and welcome to Ship Central, where we discuss and dissect your favorite ships." Aria said.

"Today the subject is: Solangelo" Erin continued. Serious music played.

"That is, Popular YouTuber, Nico di Angelo, and son of Apollo, Will Solace." Aria explained.

"So, let's get down to business. We've done a bit of searching and found some fan theories and 'proof' that it either exists or should exist." Erin said, a fake smile plastered across her makeup covered face.

"First, MyMysteriousMystery on tumblr said 'has anyone else noticed how closely together they sit? Nico has said that he really only hugs or sits close to Hazel, his closest friends, and occasionally his fans. Whether or not it's real, they must be pretty close.' Nice way to start, because, remember, it may not be canon, but everyone just really wants it to be, because it should be." Aria said. Nico snorted. These girls are airheads. They're in, like, they're mid 40s and they act like 13 year olds. Plus they had so much plastic surgery it was surprising they could speak properly.

"True, true." Erin agreed. "Well, they could just be really close, but it's unlike Nico to befriend someone so quickly, as we can see from his draw my life video." Nico recalled the video that he nearly cried while making. The only thing that motivated him to actually show them his life _and_ have to go through it again to edit it was the thought of how many people he was helping.

"Next, KarinadiAngelo said 'why is it that Will was so adamant to sharing his life's it's the public before, and now he's begging to be in Nico's videos?' Hmm, strange." Aria said.

"Well, maybe he just likes being around Nico."The other offered.

"I guess, but why is the question. I mean, the met in a Pharmacy when Nico needed his glasses. You don't exactly become best buds with a customer within a month." Aria commented.

"Now we'll go over a few of your opinions on Solangelo." Erin said.

"Mary says 'Is Will gay? I wouldn't mind, but I didn't know that.' Well, he's never said anything regarding his sexuality to the public because he wished to keep his life a secret, but really, he probably is, look at how they act together." The other woman said. Nico started cracking up. He found the fact that they thought they could nail whether or not he was gay so easily. When you look at Nico, you'd never think he liked guys. He just didn't fit the stereotype, but that didn't matter, stereotypes are stupid.

•

They babbled on like that for about 20 minutes before the video ended, the three friends laughing the entire time. One of the funniest things was Aria was Piper's mother. She grew up with her

father, but, when she was about 15 or 16 she started talking to her mother again. They didn't have the best relationship, but Piper still did like having a mother. Nico had met Piper's mother before, and she was a lot less fake seeming in real life than she did in her videos. She seemed genuinely nice, a rather egotistical, but still overall goodhearted. Anyway it was still hilarious to see. However he did start thinking about it more than he wanted to afterward. Did Will like him? It's not like that mattered anyway, because Nico didn't like Will like that. Besides, Will probably straight. Yeah, probably. Yeah.

•

I hope this wasn't as crappy as I thought it seemed. I still want your characters to be put in. Thanks!


	9. -I hate you- -Love you too-

Ok, yet again, other chapter I'm not totally confident in XD. This one's really short so I'll be uploading 2 chapters today, and the next one's a good one, if I do say so myself. It probably isn't it's probably crap, but I like it so I think you guys will.

•

TooManyShips2, I'd love to use your character. I've written him in already. I'm not quite sure what chapter it'll be because I'm not sure how I'll be splitting the chapters up. Also you included nearly everything I needed to write him in. I just wasn't quite sure about his age and such, also I gave him an excitable friend named Mel because it made more sense for him to have a friend with him with the way I wrote him in. If there's anything you realized you forgot and wanted to let me know just tell me in a review. I really hope you like it!

•

It was a weeks later and Will was bored to death. He was in Percy, Jason, and Nico's apartment, lying on their couch bored out if his mind. On the end of the couch, by Will's feet, sat Nico, reading a book. Percy and Jason were out on a double date with their girlfriends.

"Niiiiiccccooooo!" He whined.

"Whatttt?" Nico mocked.

"I'm borrrredddd!" Will complained. Nico folded the corner of his page and got up, slamming his book down on the seat. He grabbed his camera and turned it on, turning it so it was facing him.

"Hey guys! So you've been wanting me to start daily vlogging, but before I do I want to show you a bit of my daily life first."

"What are you doing?" Will asked from the couch. Nico turned the camera so it was facing Will, who was lying on the couch in an odd position. His shirt was all wrinkled from rolling around on the couch as he whined, the pant legs of his sweatpants were uneven, and his hair was all over the place.

"Today I've been sitting on this couch, reading that book, and listening to _this moron_ whine about being bored all day. Just because Lou is working, Percabeth and Jasper are out having dinner, Frazel are on the other side of the country, Reyna is with Frazel and helping Frank run an organization, Caleo are who knows where, Cecil is always busy, and I just want to read my f*cking book." Nico said pointedly at Will.

"F you!"

"Oooh! 'F you' he says. Can't even swear can he. I thought you were the older one."

"Shut up!" Will laughed and playfully shoved Nico. He rolled over so he was facing the back of the couch. "I hate you."

"Love you too." Nico said sarcastically before turning the camera off.

The video went up a day later. Part of Nico regretted not editing out the last bit, another part didn't, but most of him was certain of nothing other than the fact that he'd just started a minor civil war in his fandom, and it would take a while to die down.

•

I hope you enjoyed! I told you it was short. I might even upload 2 more chapters today so you may get 3 in a day because I have like 4 or 5 chapters already pre-written. Thanks!


	10. Fan Feuds, and Blushing Boys

Ok so here it is, the second chapter of today. I'll consider posting a third but no promises. I really liked how this chapter came out and I hope you do too!

•

90% of Nico's tumblr dash was a bunch of "Oh my god, it's canon"s and some "He was being sarcastic you dumbasses"s. He had no idea what to say without making things awkward or without causing a total breakdown from his fans. He was considering tweeting, "It's not real, I was being sarcastic," and calling it a day, but he didn't. Nico never really minded shipping that much with his other friends, the only time it's really bothered him before was when he saw people shipping him and Hazel. So why was he so uncomfortable now? Maybe it was how close of friends they were? Or maybe how easily people started to ship them? Maybe he was just overthinking it? Or was he? Leave it to him to overthink overthinking. Then Percy entered the room.

"Get your ass out of bed. We're meeting Frank, Will, and Leo at the bagel shop." He said.

"Nooooo!" Nico groaned. He rolled over, pulling his blanket over his head. Percy sighed.

"If you don't get up I will drag you out of bed and carry you into the car and you will be in your pajamas." Percy threatened. Nico's grip on his blanket tightened. Percy sighed and cracked his neck and his knuckles. He grabbed Nico by the ankles and proceeded to quite literally drag him out of bed and onto the floor.

"Fine, _fine._ I'm up, _I'm up!"_ Nico exclaimed as he stood up.

"Good, Jason and I'll meet you in the living room, now to wake him up. He's not as light as you." Percy pondered as Nico opened up his wardrobe doors.

"Try water. Water and electricity don't mix." Nico said, referring to Jason's childhood nickname of "Sparky" that they'd never quite let him forget.

"Gotcha, thanks." Percy said, hurrying out of the room. Nico grabbed a pair of black jeans and fruitlessly searched for a plain black shirt. In the end he just grabbed his deathbreath shirt. What's wrong with a little self-promo? Besides he was really proud of those shirts. He had worked with a girl named Cattleya Delvalle, an eighteen year old fan that was an incredible artist. It was a black shirt with a little cartoon skeleton with the words "death" and "breath" on either side of him. He didn't wear the shirt much because of his modesty, but he loved wearing it when he did. He walked into his living room after tying his shoes and grabbing his phone. There he found Percy and a slightly wet and very pissed Jason.

"Water? Really?" Jason exclaimed when he saw Nico.

"Suck it up, Sparky." Nico said, causing Jason to narrow his eyes but fall silent.

•

They met Frank and Leo at the Bagel Shop, but Will was late. They ordered their breakfast and talked. Leo raved about his travels with Calypso and his Golden Retriever pup, Festus. He said that Italy was a lot like Nico described it. Finally, Will arrived.

"Sorry I'm late. Lou was all upset." He said as he sat down.

"Why?" Nico asked, concerned. They didn't hang out with Lou much because she was very focused on getting her degree in graphic design, but she was still their friend and they were all concerned, even Leo and Frank, who had never met her.

"Her dad lost his job and he has a tumor that may be cancerous. So she's moving in with him to help out, and she sort of just got overwhelmed." Will said.

"We'll have to make sure to call her later." Percy said thoughtfully.

"I'm Will by the way." Will said, holding out his hand and shaking hands with Frank.

"Frank."

"Leo." Leo said, waving with two fingers. "Aka Hotstuff, aka bad boy supreme-"

"Shut up." Nico said bluntly, cutting off his friend.

"Is he always like this?" Will laughed.

"Every. F*cking. Day" Jason said flatly. Will laughed.

"I'm going to go order." Will said, getting up.

"I'll go with you." Nico said, standing too. Percy and Jason looked at each other then back at Nico. Nico shot them a look that clearly said " _don't-you-f*cking-dare,"_ then walked off with Will.

"How's Lou dealing?" Nico asked as they joined the line.

"She cried when she first found out, but she's a bit better now. She still gets really overwhelmed sometimes. She's also really sad to be moving away, as she really loves New York and her dad lives in Jersey." Will said.

"What about you? She's your best friend right?" Nico asked, stepping forward in the line.

"Yeah, I know. But she says she'll be able to start visiting a lot more when she sorts some stuff out with her dad." Will said.

"So you're going to be living alone? Sounds like that'd be hard for you considering your gigantic family." Nico laughed.

"Oh, my god. I haven't really thought about that. How am I going to pay rent?" Will realized. "Half of my money from my job goes to paying for college, and buying food and shit. That doesn't leave much for rent."

"Can't you just borrow money from your dad?"

" _No."_

"Didn't you do that when you were 18, though? When you need money to pay for your first two semesters of college." Nico reminded him.

"Yeah but I worked in his recording studio for that money." Will said.

"Then do it again. Surely you can rearrange your schedule at the pharmacy to make it work." Nico suggested.

"But I hated it! My dad always wanted me to help him play the music and sing when I can sing for shit." Will said. They stepped up to the counter, behind which stood a brown haired girl that looked about 19. She shot them a smile.

"I'm Rachel, my I take your order?" she asked brightly.

"Hi, I'll have a bagel with taylor ham, egg, and cheese, and a medium coffee." Will ordered, smiling back at the girl.

"Just a medium coffee for me." Nico said.

"I thought you already had a coffee." Will said to him.

"Well, I want another one." Nico said, rolling his eyes.

"You know it's not good to have to much caffeine in one day."

"Thanks, Doc Sunshine, I really needed to know that." Nico remarked, his words dripping with sarcasm.

"Nico..." Will started, using his concerned doctor face and puppy dog eyes. Nico rolled his eyes, trying to stop himself from smiling at how adorable the face he made was.

"I'm sorry about him, he's always like this." Nico said to Rachel.

"No need to apologize." She said beaming. Her co-worker handed her their food, and she handed it to them. Will handed her the money, and she dug out the change from the cash register.

"$1.27 is your change. Enjoy your meal." Rachel said sweetly.

"Thanks, you too." Nico said, turning away before he turned back with an awkward look on his face.

"I-uh-" he stuttered while Will died of laughter behind him. Rachel giggled and smiled at them.

"It's fine." She said grinning ear to ear. "By the way, I wanted to tell you, I think you two make a really cute couple." Nico felt himself go red. He looked over at Will who also looked like he could just blend in with the crimson walls.

"We're- We're not- I mean- We aren't-" Nico spluttered, while Rachel just smiled. Will was just really quiet.

"Nico, we should just go." Will whispered and pulled Nico away by the shoulders. The sat down, putting their empty coffee cups on the table, not even bothering to go fill them. Nico buried his face in his hands, and Will stared at his shoes.

"So that happened." Percy said, clearly repressing the urge to laugh. He, Jason, Frank , and Leo looked at each other and then broke out into fits of laughter, making Will and Nico go so red that it would make a fire truck look like snow.

"Shut up." Nico spat. " There has to be a reason you made us come here." He added, trying to change the subject.

"Oh yeah." Percy panted, out of breath from laughing so much. He regained his breath before telling them. "Well, I- I sort of, well- I wanted to tell you- to ask if you guys could- maybe- I dunno-"

"Spit it out." Leo said.

"I need your help." He said finally.

"With what?" Frank inquired.

"I want to propose to Annabeth."

•

PLOT TWIST! The next chapter will include a little bit of Percebeth but not really. Also, the girl, Rachel, was NOT Rachel Dare, she was a reader that wanted to be a character. I hope you liked how it turned out, Rachel. Thanks!


	11. Percebeth Proposal & a Snoopy Server

Ok, I decided to upload 3 chapters in a day. Don't be expecting this all the time. Enjoy!

•

Q- kat hamilton:how can nico be a youtuber if mortals are going to find him?

A- This is a Mortal AU, meaning he is not a demigod. He is a mortal, and, in this universe, demigods don't exists.

•

The next month consisted of shopping for rings, coming up with date ideas for them, and calming down Percy when he has a minor panic attack from everything. They ended up coming up with the idea of him taking her to dinner and to St. Patrick's Cathedral, one of her favorite architectural spots in the city and propsing to her in Ancient Greek because they first met at a camp that was sort of themed around Greece, and she was the one that taught him to speak it fluently.

"Percy, you'll be fine." Nico said, trying to calm his friend down. Percy was pacing back and forth in the living room. He'd convinced them to go to the Resturant too, just for moral support. Jason was going with Piper, Frank was going with Hazel, and Leo was going with Calypso, leaving Nico stuck with Will. He didn't mind being around his friend, but Percy insisted that if they sat in groups bigger or smaller than two they'd look suspicious and Annabeth would notice. He had also made them all learn morse code "just in case," though Nico had no idea when that'd come in handy. Percy may be a weirdo, but he did love Annabeth.

"Yeah. I'll be fine. But what if she's says no?" He panicked.

"She's not going to say no! She's been in love with you since you were twelve." Jason laughed.

"Ok, I can do this." Percy breathed "But what if-"

"No! Shut up and let's go." Frank said, surprisingly. Frank was never really the most outspoken. He was sort of awkward and kinda shy, but when he needed to be he could be really f*cking straightforward. It's sort of hilarious when you see people that don't know him sort of tred lightly because they think he'll smash their head open if they say the wrong thing when, really, he was just a teddy bear, or a crazy dolphin (inside joke, don't ask).

•

Jason met Piper at the Resturant 10 minutes before Annabeth and Percy got there, Leo met Calypso 10 minutes after, Frank met Hazel 5 minutes before, and Nico and Will got there 5 minutes after. They were dressed a lot less fancily than the others. Instead of suits they just wore dress pants and untucked button down shirts because they weren't actually on a date unlike the others, but it was a fancy restaurant so they still sort of had to dress up. A little while into Percebeth's date Nico and Will recieved their food, only to receive a remark from the sweet yet slightly annoying waitress.

"Enjoy your meal, you two are a really cute couple by the way." The woman said.

"Oh we're not-" Nico started, blushing. Then he stopped when Will grabbed Nico's hand on the table and smiled at her. She beamed and walked away. Will let go and leaned back into his chair.

"What was that?" Nico whispered, his face bright red.

"Denying it would attract to much attention and she wouldn't have left us alone as quickly, then Annabeth may have seen us." Will whispered back. The looked over Percy, who happened to have seen everything. Percy snickered.

"What?" Annabeth asked, smiling.

"Oh- nothing, nothing. I just remember this thing that happened at the bagel shop a little while ago." Percy lied, surprisingly smoothly.

"And what was that?" Annabeth asked, leaning her head in her hands. Percy went on to tell her about when the cashier lady thought Will and Nico were together and such, and Annabeth looked glad to listen.

•

Will and Nico sat, talking quietly, looking over at Percebeth every now and then, occasionally signaling Percy to calm the f- down. A few minutes after they got up and left, Will and Nico met Caleo, Jasper, and Frazel outside and explained everything to the girls.

"What's going on?" Hazel asked as she stepped out.

"Ok, so, here's the deal. Percy is going to propose later tonight." Jason said as he loosened his tie. Their jaw as dropped.

"Really?" Piper asked. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"Because Percy told us not to." Will said.

"We have to be quick. So he had us eat here too sort of as moral support." Jason, continued. "When I went to the bathroom in the middle of the conversation it was because Percy was panicking and hiding in the bathroom."

"So we need to get to St. Patrick's Cathedral because he's proposing there and we want to see it." Leo said.

"Aw that's so sweet." Hazel said.

"Like candy, can we go now?" Nico said sarcastically. His friends nodded and they were off.

•

Soon enough they were all lounging around in their living room, watching Netflix, the boy's jackets thrown lazily over the backs of their chairs and the couch. The girl were changed into old sweatpants and t-shirts, their makeup slightly smeared though they didn't care. A ring sparkles on Annabeth's finger, the sea green gemstone, the exact color of Percy's eyes, and the silver band, the exact color of Annabeth's. The 10 of them were just being lazy and enjoying each other's company. Annabeth leaned her head on Percy's shoulder, Hazel was curled up next to Frank, Jason hugged Piper around the waist, and Leo laid with his head in Calypso's lap. Nico was sat on the floor with his back against the sofa chair Will was sat in, intently watching the TV.

•

I hope you enjoyed that. I didn't include the proposal itself because this is a Solangelo fic, not a Percebeth fic. However, if you want, I can write up the proposal and it can be a separate chapter. Just let me know. Thanks!


	12. Wails of Anguish & New Roommates

Ok, sorry that this chapter took so long. I just didn't want to upload to much at one time, but I may upload another one today or another two tomorrow because there's a _really_ important chapter that I _really_ want you guys to read! Spoilers ;). Enjoy!

•

Nico thought he was f*cked over. He was sat on his bed on his laptop his duvet wrapped around his shoulders and covering his head. He was looking at every real estate website he could find and nothing. Zero. Zip. Nada. Zilch. Goose egg. Zippo. Diddly-squat. He was either going to be homeless or back to living with his dad, which wasn't going to happen. he was meant to be helping Percy pack up his stuff. He and Annabeth had found a place they wanted to move into and Jason and Piper were deciding between three. Leo and Calypso already live together, and Hazel had temporarily moved in with a friend of hers while she looked for a new place. Frank, Jason, Percy, and Will were carrying boxes around, and Nico should be helping them out. He wasn't, and he didn't plan on it. He scrolled down the page. Too small. Too big. Too expensive. Too run down. Too far away. Too expensive. Too expensive. _Too expensive._ Nico let out, as some would say, "a wail of anguish." Will, who was walking past, poked his head into the room.

"Is that anguish I hear?" He asked, placing the box in his hands on the ground and then plopping down on the bed beside Nico. "What's up?" He looked over Nico's shoulder at the laptop screen.

"I can't find anywhere to move. Everything is either too expensive or too shitty." Nico said. he sat up and hugged his duvet tightly around his shoulders and over his head.

"Then how'd you afford this place? This place is pretty nice." Will asked.

"The three of us all paid, plus my dad was still paying me for helping him at his work when we first bought the place, and my dad is loaded." Nico said, looking up at his blue eyed friend.

"Really? What does he do?"

"I have no f*cking clue." Nico said flatly. "I just did a load of odd jobs in his building. It was weird. I just never ask. All I know is that he deals with a lot of dead people, people that complain a lot, and criminals. Probably something to do with politics or law or some shit like that."

"Ok." Will laughed. "If it makes you feel any better, I'm in the same boat. After Lou moved out I've been doubling up shifts at work, buying the cheapest food I can get, and walking everywhere because I'm paranoid I won't have enough money for rent. I haven't had more than an hour of shut eye a day for the past two weeks."

"I thought you're against sleep deprivation, Mr. Doc Sunshine."

"I've had no choice." Will said. He grabbed the duvet that Nico was wrapped with and wrapped the other end around his own shoulders, it pull it down from Nico's head, but now they were both covered.

"What are you doing?"

"What? I'm cold." Will laughed. Nico grinned and rolled his eyes.

"Hey, Will, quick question." Nico said, facing Will, and leaning back a bit so he wasn't quite as close, but the duvet was still wrapped around them.

"Yeah?"  
"Well, we both need new roommates, right?"

"Yeah..."

"Well, why don't we move in together. It'll be easier to pay rent and we're friends." Nico said, sort of awkwardly, but not noticeably.

"That'd actually be great!" Will said, his bright blue eyes light up like stars. Nico smiled, a genuine smile.

•

A month later, Jason and Piper were just finished getting settled in and Will and Nico were just finishing bring in all of their boxes to the new place. They all still lived in the same building but on different floors and in different apartments. Nico and Will decided to tell Nico's fans about the new apartment. Soon enough the video "Big Surprise" went up, shocking millions of obsessed fangirls.

•

 **(Pretends to adjust camera before sitting down) Hey guys! So, big surprise, I've moved! As you know Percebeth is engaged and Jasper have recently moved in together, so I've gotten my own place, though I probably shouldn't have gotten such a big place. I probably won't be able to afford rent on my own. I'll probably get a roommate. Maybe I can -**

(Falls out of Nico's closet, which is right behind him) Whoa!

 **(Turns around and looks at Will) (pause) Did you just come out of the closet?**

(Standing and brushing himself off) I'd think fell would be a more accurate word.

 **Hey you wanna move in?**

Sure!

•

BE EXCITED! The important chapter will probably be chapter 15, and be continued into 16. At one point the story will just have really cute random chapters that don't really further the story, but trust me, I (mostly) know what I'm doing. Thanks!


	13. -But You Didn't Hear it from Us-

Sorry again about forgetting to upload another! Sorry! I'll post another one in a bit. It's a bit easier for me on weekends because I have school. Enjoy.

•

The video, which was no more than a minute or two long, caused a bigger explosion in the fandom than the "love you" thing. Everyone was raving about how they were now living together and Will's "coming out of the closet" was meant to be both literal and metaphorical. They all insisted that this meant Will was gay. Which he was, but they weren't going to tell them that. They decided to just let them get all of their theories out before they acknowledge it at all. This was absolute tourture to the fans. They only ones that actually knew for sure were a pair of fans that asked them about it when they ran into them in Times Square.

They had been walking along when they heard someone speak behind them.

"Hi!" They turned around to see two people. A short girl with a curly brown ponytail and emerald green eyes who looked about 17 and a guy that looked about 16 with pale-ish skin, a black side fringe, his lip and ears pierced, and blue eyes. The girl wore a black sweater, blue skinny jeans and black high tops. They guy wore red skinny jeans, a white v-neck shirt, and a black leather jacket.

"Hi." Will said.

"I'm Mel and this is Chase." The girl, Mel, said.

"We're big fans and we sort of had a question." Chase said.

"Shoot." Nico said.

"Well, we, and most of your fandom, were wondering, when Will fell out of the closet, was that meant to tell us he was gay?" Mel asked politely. Will exhaled sharply, his eyes wide and the corners of his lips curling up into a smile. Nico repressed a snicker, a smirk plaster across his face. Will gave the two a look that clearly said "You're right but I'm not going to tell you directly so you can't quote me but I'm really hoping you can tell by the face I'm making." The pair's eyes widened.

"Chase, Chase, Chase!" Mel said excitedly, hitting her friend on the arm repeatedly with the back of her hand.

"No!" Chase said, smiling. Will nodded awkwardly, grinning.

"But you didn't hear it from us." Will said.

"Huh?" The two fans said at the same time.

"Shh." Will said simply, raising one finger to his lips. Realization dawned on the two and the nodded.

"Won't tell a soul." Mel said excitedly.

"We won't breath a word about any of this to anyone." Chase confirmed.

"A word of what?" Will asked. He winked. The fans smiled, and Nico rolled his eyes.

"Shut up, Sunshine, and let's take a picture." He said. They took the picture and Chase and Mel told them where they could see the picture later if they wanted to. Needless to say, they both nearly had a meltdown when they found that two of their favorite people had just followed them.

•

I hope you enjoyed! This one was pretty short... Anyway, Thanks!


	14. -But What If-

I'm not that happy with this chapter so I'll be uploading another either tonight or sometime tommorow. This one also happens to be sort of short. Enjoy

•

Nico was hanging out with Hazel in his newly furnished, yet culinarily void, apartment. They were sat watching Netflix, as you do, but something seemed to be bothering Hazel. She and Nico looked nothing alike, what so ever. They each look like their moms, but somehow people can always tell their related. That was because of what they did inherit from their father, their way of expressing the emotional extremes. Emotional extremes were the most intense of the main emotionals, joy, sadness, anger, fear, and disgust. To most some of their emotional extremes (excluding joy, anger, and sometimes fear) were hard to read. They pretended to be fine when they really weren't, as to not plague others with their problems. But it was obvious to their friends and their viewers (yes Hazel has a channel. She only has 1.5mil, but she didn't mind. It's called "That-Witch-Girl"). Nico grabbed his phone and paused the show.

"Nico, what-"

"What's wrong?" Nico asked, stand in and crossing his arms.

"Nico, I don't know wh-" Nico raised an eyebrow and she stopped. "Fine. I- I'm moving in with Frank."

"That's great!" Nico said, smiling and dropping his arms.

"Yeah, I know, but he lives in California and that's so far. Everyone I know is here, but Frank is there."

"It'll be fine." Nico reassured her, he kneeled in front of her. "We can visit, and video chat. We'll see each other's videos and stuff."

"Yeah, but I'm scared." She worried "What if it's not as great as it was when I was a teenager? What if I don't like it. Frank's there and he has a responsibility there, and I can't take just a 'long distance' thing anymore, but I love him, I really do. What if I miss this place to much. Everyone is here. Dad's here, the rest of the seven is here, _you're here._ What if-"

"Hazel-"

"What if something happened to you or any of our friends and I'm not here to help." She was tearing up.

"Hazel, listen to me." Nico grabbed his sister's hands. "Everything is going to be alright. I'll be fine, all of our friends will be fine. You'll be happy with Frank and we'll still get to visit each other. One of the joys of being a YouTuber is getting to set your own schedule." she smiled sadly.

"Yeah..." She said. Nico stood up. He grabbed his phone and opened music. He was about to do something he hadn't done since high school and has missed doing. He clicked a playlist and hit shuffle. On came the music. He held out a hand to his sister. She took his hand and he pulled her to her feet. He spun her around and danced with her. They used to do that a lot. They were both weirdly artsy. Both good singers, and artists, and writers, and actors, and dancers. So when they were younger they would always force each other to dance to cheer each other up, except when they were both sad. That was a dead end. It was sort of like when Harry Potter cheered Hermione up in Deathly Hallows, except even more sibling-y. They danced for a while. Some times dancing and spinning other times just goofing off with music in the background. Sometimes their dancing didn't even fit the style of music. They were just having fun. The laughed and smiled until they passed out on the couch with the music still playing.

•

I hope you enjoyed. i was just sort of having trouble writing a dancing scene without making it to romantic-y because they're siblings. I hope you enjoyed, thanks!


	15. Nightie Night Sweetheart

This one is pretty short but I think it has to be separate from the next one for it to make sense. The next one will probably be up tomorrow, but I'm not sure because I'll be shopping for my Halloween costume. Speaking of Halloween, let me know what you guys are being for Halloween! I'm just curious. Enjoy!

•

Will ended up coming home to find them asleep, Hazel was lying with a blanket on the couch and Nico was by his sister's feet with his head hanging as he slept. Will considered snapping a picture but just went to his own room. About an hour later, Hazel peeked into Will's room.

"I should get going. I've got a lot of packing to do. Gotta be up early tomorrow." She said, sleepily. Will had no idea what she meant by packing but decided she was to sleepy for it to matter now. "Nico's still asleep on the couch by the way."

"Got it. I'll figure something out. Go get some rest." Will said. She smiled and left. Five minutes later Will went to check on his friend. He found Nico curled up on the couch, hugging the blanket Hazel had when Will first got home. This time, Will did take a picture. He sighed and scooped up Nico, who, as he expected, was quite light. Nico cuddled up to Will in his sleep. Will felt his cheeks blush. He carried Nico to his room and laid him down under his striped duvet. Will was about to leave but Nico wouldn't let him. Nico had grabbed onto Will's shirt in his sleep. Now Will's face was defiantly red. He had no idea why but he just felt the urge to kiss Nico goodnight. Maybe it was because he's always had younger siblings? Maybe? Yeah, probably. He kissed Nico on the forehead, and his friend let go of his shirt. Will walked off to his own room. This event was mentioned to no one for another two years.

•

I told you it was short. This is NOT the chapter that I was really excited for you guys to read, but I do think it's rather cute. Remember to give me OC's to use in my story, and suggestions of what should happen in the story! Thanks!


	16. Cherry Stems

HERE IT IS! The chapter I've been excited about! This one is also pretty short. I promise that future chapters will be longer. I suggest you keep the first sentence in mind because it'll be important soon. Enjoy!

•

Torturing fans was fun. Everyone was still screaming their heads off a week later. 1% thought it was a joke, 9% thought Will was gay, and Solangelo was real, 10% thought that Will was gay, but Solangelo wasn't _necessarily_ real, and 80% didn't know what to think.

It was a special day. Today was the day everything changed, just because of petty competition. They just didn't know it yet.

They'd just bought a shit ton of food, most of which they probably would never finish. They were binge watching Supernatural and had just grabbed whatever they found on their shelves and ate it. right now they were eating kettle corn, chocolate covered almonds, and cherries.

"You know, some people say if you can tie the stem of a cherry in a knot with your tongue you're supposed to be a good kisser." Will said absentmindedly.

"Hhm." Nico grabbed a cherry, plucked off the stem and plopped it in his mouth. Within seconds, he'd tied it into a knot with ease.

"Easy." He said. Will pouted.

"I can do that too." Then he grabbed a cherry and put the stem in his mouth. Nico watched amusedly as Will tried to tie it in a knot. A minute had passed before he got it.

"Looks like I'm a better kisser than you. Which is funny since I've only ever kissed a girl from my second grade class when she forced me to." Nico said.

"This thing is stupid. It means nothing." Will pouted.

"Just admit it. I'm a bit kisser than you are." Nico teased.

"Are not."

"Are too."

"You claim you're a better kisser than I am?"

"Yep."

"Oh yeah? Prove it." And he did.

•

Remember when I told you to remember the first sentence? Well here's where the torture comes in! I decided to wait to upload another episode until Hallloween, but then I remembered that I'll be at my friend's house because I'm sleeping over at her place from Friday into Saturday, so I'll be uploading chapter 16 next Sunday or later. HAHA I'm evil! Not really... I'm a 14 year old loser with a bookshelf and an internet connection.


	17. It started out with a kiss

IT'S HERE! You guys have no idea how excited I was to post this chapter, and how much it pained me to wait an entire week. Then again, it was probably even worse for you guys considering that I actually knew what was going to happen afterward. *shrug* Still, enjoy.

•

Alex, I'll be sure to and you in as a character, I like your idea, I might tweek it a bit so it fits the story a bit better, but I love the idea. I may even have to appear in more than one chapter, depending on how easily I write for you. I've already written quite a few chapters ahead of time so it may be a little while before you're featured, but I promise that you'll be in a chapter. I was just wondering if you could tell me a bit more about your personality, just to make it a bit easier to write for you as a character. Thanks, I hope you're enjoying the story.

•

"You claim you're a better kisser than I am?"

"Yep."

"Oh yeah? Prove it." Nico has no idea why he did it. He was just sort of caught up in the heat of the moment. He was focused on winning the argument.

He grabbed Will by the shirt collar and kissed him. Will was frozen for a moment, completely dumbfounded, but a second later he melted into the kiss. Nico felt the butterflies in his stomach flying about. It felt like their wings were made of hammers pounding against the inside of his stomach. Nico broke the kiss and looked at Will. He swallowed and hurried out of the room, his face redder than the jar of cherries that sat abandoned on the coffee. He ran into his bedroom and slammed the door behind him.

 _"I've messed it up. I've messed everything up!"_ He thought. His eyes were filled with tears. He was angry. He said was angry at himself. He was angry at the stupid butterflies in his stomach. He was angry at Will. He was angry at f*cking cherries. He was angry about everything. He threw all of the pillows off his bed in his anger. He punched his mattress repeatedly, eyes stinging with white hot tears. His cheeks were streaked with tears. Leave it to him to f*ck everything up. He should've never even introduced himself at the pharmacy a while back. He was an idiot to ever have defended him at the bagel shop. He barely knew the guy. Nico hated Will. He hated himself. He hated his friends. He hated everything. He- Knock, knock, knock.

"Nico?" It was Will, here to remind Nico of how badly he'd f*cked up, surely. Nico stayed quiet. "Nico do Angelo, open this door!" Will said slightly louder.

"Go away." Nico muttered.

" _Nico di Angelo open this f*cking door, right now, you little shit!"_ Will shouted, banging on the door. Nico yanked the door open.

"What do you-?" Nico was cut off when Will hugged him tightly. Nico was startled for a second before wrapping his arms around Will and hugging him back, burying his face in Will's neck. Will leaned back a bit and leaned down and kissed Nico. when the broke apart Nico rubbed his eye with the heel of his hand.

"So that happened." He muttered. They both started laughing hysterically. For the rest of the night, they wouldn't stop smiling, repeatedly falling it red-faced fits of giggles from just catching each other's eyes.

It was sort of strange. They weren't exactly different, they'd already been practically married before the kiss. The only difference really was that they no longer had to keep everything a secret, both from each other and from them selves. A weight was sort of lifted off of them. That, and they were considerably less cuddly prior to that night.

•

I had to rewrite the last bit from "For the rest of the night..." to the end because at first it was really cheesy and I didn't like how it came out. I hope you enjoyed, I love to read your feedback, whether it's constructive criticism or just a nice comment, every review is appreciated greatly. Thanks. BTW the title is a reference to Mr. Brightside by The Killers


	18. Not So Good Goodbyes

Ok, so I thought this chapter was going ot e longer than it actually is, so I combined it with the beginning to the next chapter, just to sort of give you a bit more to read. I'll upload the second chapter wither later tonight or early tomorrow. I really depends. Anyway, enjoy.

•

Hazel and Frank were leaving for California and The seven, Nico, Will, and Calypso were solemnly walking through the airport. They stood in the airport terminal, in a semi-circle around Frank and Hazel. Hazel was crying. Nico stepped forward and hugged his sister goodbye, his eyes teary.

"I'm going to miss you, Neeks." Hazel said.

"I'll miss you too, sis." Nico said, sadly. Hazel let go and smiled sadly at her brother. She went to say goodbye to her other friends while Nico walked over to Frank. He wiped his eyes on his sleeve and looked up at the much taller, yet much less intimidating, guy.

"Take care of her." He said.

"I will." Frank promised.

"She gets hurt, I'll have your head on a stick." Nico threatened. Frank's eyes widened a bit and nodded.

"I promise."

"Thanks big guy." Nico said, and Nico went from intimidating to teddy bear in five seconds. Frank smiled, and Nico walked back over to his other friends. He hugged Hazel one last time before they boarded the plane. Nico watched his sister leave with her boyfriend and felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see Will and smiled.

•

(Meanwhile while Nico was talking to Frank...) Hazel pulled Will off to the side to talk to him. She wiped her eyes and looked up at him.

"Will, look, the others may be oblivious, but I know." Hazel said.

"What?" Will asked, confused. "Oh you mean-"

"Yeah. I just wanted to let you know, in the case that you dare to hurt my brother, I know how to make your death look like an accident." She said sweetly. Will stared for a moment. Shje hugged him. "Bye, Will Solace. Take care of my brother." Will smiled a bit and hugged her back.

"I will." He promised. Hazel let go and walked back over to the others

•

About a month later, in March, Percy and Jason were hanging out at Percy's place, playing video games. When their match was over Jason unlocked his phone and opened Instagram. He scrolled through his feed and found a selfie with Will and Nico at the Museum of Natural History.

"Hey, bro, look." He said, showing the phone to Percy.

"They so like each other." Percy said.

"Definitely. 10 bucks says they'll be together by the summer." said Jason.

"20 says it won't be till this Christmas." Percy said.

"You're on." Percy took the thirty bucks and put them in a box that he kept under his bed.

•

"I heard you guys are betting on Solangelo." Annabeth said, walking into the room a few minutes later with Piper.

"20 bucks says they won't get together until Christmas." Piper said.

"30 says they have to be forced to admit anything." Annabeth bet. They added their money and there started the huge betting pool.

•

I hope you enjoyed. Also I wanted to know some of your Solangelo headcanons, if you tell me I might make a chapter based on them. Thanks!


	19. Betting On Boyfriends

So it may be a little while before I upload again because I haven't got that many chapters prewritten as of now. Enjoy.

•

About a month later, in March, Percy and Jason were hanging out at Percy's place, playing video games. When their match was over Jason unlocked his phone and opened Instagram. He scrolled through his feed and found a selfie with Will and Nico at the Museum of Natural History.

"Hey, bro, look." He said, showing the phone to Percy.

"They so like each other." Percy said.

"Definitely. 10 bucks says they'll be together by the summer." said Jason.

"20 says it won't be till this Christmas." Percy said.

"You're on." Percy took the thirty bucks and put them in a box that he kept under his bed.

•

"I heard you guys are betting on Solangelo." Annabeth said, walking into the room a few minutes later with Piper.

"20 bucks says they won't get together until Christmas." Piper said.

"30 says they have to be forced to admit anything." Annabeth bet. They added their money and there started the huge betting pool.

•

"I bet $10 they like each other but will only admit it by accident."

-Lou Ellen, March 10th

•

"$50 says they've been together for a while and are just watching from the sidelines, laughing."

-Frank, March 25th

•

"I bet they don't even like each other as of now, but will start in like a year. $20."

-Reyna, April 2nd

•

"I think they'll end up kissing on New Year's Day in the heat of the moment. I'll put 40 bucks on that."

-Dakota, April 28th

•

"I'll bet $10 they don't even like each other."

Hazel, May 12th (throwing them off is so worth $10)

•

"I bet $20 they've kissed but are way to awkward to actually call themselves a couple."

-Leo, July 30th

•

"We bet $50 they'll get together on New Year's Day and Will will make the first move."

-Connor and Travis, September 7th

•

Of course they knew about the bet! They weren't stupid! All of their friends were in on it and people have been placing bets since March. Thy just kept quiet. At first they just kept forgetting to tell their friends, but then they saw the bet forming and decided to string it out as long as they could. They decided to tell them on New Year's Day, just to annoy their friends.

•

It was New Year's Eve and Percebeth was having a party with all of their friends, which included everyone that had bet. Everyone was having fun, laughing, catching up with people they hadn't seen in a while, then came the count down.

"Five. Four. Three. Two. One. HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Everyone shouted all of the couples kissed and the single people laughed, that is, until they saw Will and Nico. Nico had hooked one arm around Will's neck and pulled him down by the collar with the other and kissed him.

"Dude, dude." Jason said to Percy. They looked up to see the couple and their friends, mouths agape. Will and Nico seperated and laughed for a moment before they turned to see their friends. For a moment, there was only silence.

"You guys all owe me." Dakota said with a smile.

"Not so fast, we said New Year's Day." Connor said.

"Yeah but Will didn't make the first move." Percy said.

"Yeah but-"

"Why don't we let them explain." Piper said, gesturing to Will and Nico. There was a few moments of silence as everyone stared at Will and Nico.

"We knew about your little bet, you know?" Will said.

"Yep, and we know who bet what." Nico said.

"So you know who won?" Percy asked.

"Yep." They said together.

"Who's that?" Jason asked, rolling his eyes.

"Frank." Nico said.

"Yes! I never win anything!" Frank celebrated. Hazel laughed and leaned on her boyfriend.

"What? How long have you guys been together?" Annabeth asked.

"Just under a year, right?" Nico said, looking up at Will.

"Yep." Will confirmed.

"Wow..." Leo said.

"How much did he win?" Will asked curiously. Percy hurried into his and Annabeth's bedroom and came out with a box. He handed it to Annabeth, who added up all of the individual bets which were each written on a sheet of paper.

"$385." She finished. She handed the box over to an excited Frank. They all chuckled at their friend's excitement and went on with the party. Needless to say, there were a lot of questions, but it was an overall good night.

•

Sorry that I skipped that long in their relationship, but this was too cute of an idea to pass up.


	20. Serious Conversations and Cheesy Nico

Sorry it's been so long since I updated!I just sort of lost motivation to write, but now I'm starting to recover a bit. This chapter's a bit longer I think. That's mainly because it's two really short chapters combined. These were sort of drabble-y chapters so I just put them together. The next chapter's going to be even longer, 1,014 words to be exact. I'm _so_ sorry that my chapters are so short, they just sort of come out like that! I'll try to make them longer, I promise.

•

Will and Nico were hanging out at their apartment doing nothing. Nico was sat beside Will on the couch with his legs on top of Will's. His back was against the armrest of the couch and his head was lazily leaned on Will's shoulder. He was reading a new book while Will watched a show that he loved and Nico didn't care for. Nico huffed and shut the book.

"What did he do now?" Will laughed, not looking at his sleepy boyfriend.

"He won't shut up about how _terrible_ his life is! Sure, he has an absent father and just found out he's a freak among freaks but you know it'll only get worse! It practically tells you on the inside cover!" Nico complained, rubbing his eyes. "Plus he's so clueless! He doesn't listen to anyone! Plus it's so obvious that that other guy is evil, but he probably won't find out until the end."

"You know, you're so cute when your all sleepy." Will smiled. Nico pouted and shoved Will's shoulder.

"I'm not cute." He crossed his arms. It was so obvious that he was sleepy. With Nico there was a clear difference between sleepy and tired. Tired was grumpy and all "shut up or I will kill your family," while sleepy Nico was more loopy and silly. It was like he was tipsy except more adorable.

Nico looked around a bit. He reached over and grabbed the sharpie that was on the coffee table. He uncapped it and reached over and grabbed Will's arm. He started doodling a little sun on his upper arm. He branched out the beams of sunlight and started doodling hearts and music notes, and more suns. He used the beams of the main sun and had the, wrap around Will's entire forearm like bandages. This went on for about ten minutes with Will looking between his strange boyfriend and the TV. When Nico finally re-capped the pen, Will had a sharpie tattoo sleeve. Nico was a ridiculously incredible artist. It looked like it was drawn by a professional tattoo artist. It would have taken any normally person hours to draw that, let alone make it look _good._ Will looked down at his arm.

"You know this isn't going to come off for weeks, right?" He said.

"Exactly, that's what you get for calling me cute." Nico said, poking Will in the ribs with the closed maker.

"What? A really well drawn sharpie tattoo sleeve?" Will laughed. Nico pouted sleepily again and Will kissed him on the forehead. "I only called you cute because it's the truth." After that comment, Will got a sharpie mustache that took him a week to get off.

•

"Hey, Nico, are we ever going to tell your fans about us?" Will asked randomly one night while they were contently watching TV, Nico's head on Will's shoulder. Nico leaned back to looked up at him.

"What?" Nico asked, his eyebrows scrunched up.

"About us. They still don't know that we're together. We weren't going to tell them yet, right?" Will asked.

"Yeah, I think that's what we decided. Why?"

"I dunno, It's just sort of tedious to have to pretend whenever I'm featured in a video or we see your fans out of the streets and stuff."

"True, but do we really want them to know. I love 'em, but what if some of them get really nosy?" Nico said.

"Yeah, I guess. I just really want them to know how much I love you." Will said, smiling cheekily. Nico rolled his eyes.

"You're so cheesy, you dork." Nico laughed.

"I know, but you love me." Will smirked.

"Yeah, I guess." Nico teased. Will rolled his eyes, (though he'd never admit it) Nico giggled and pecked his boyfriend on the lips. "I'm going to go to sleep." He said.

"So stay up scrolling through tumblr until I come in and make you go to sleep?" Will joked.

"You know me so well." Nico laughed before pecking Will on the cheek and going to their shared bedroom.

•

Later that night, after Will had probably watched 1 to many episodes of Doctor Who, he quietly tip-toed into his bedroom (which is the bedroom they share). When he opened the door he found that Nico was asleep on their bed, his cell phone on his pillow, and his hands closed around the duvet. Will smiled and tip toed over to the other side of the bed. He clambered under the duvet and bed sheets. Nico's eyes fluttered open. Will smiled at him, and Nico just scooted closer to Will and went to fall asleep again. Will pulled him closer and kissed the top of his head.

•

Nico sat with his head in his hands and his elbows propped up on the table. Will sat at the end of the table, doing some work for school. Nico stared at Will, tilting his head a bit every now and then. Will glanced up at Nico.

"What?" He giggled. Nico kept staring. " _What?"_ His cheeks reddened a bit. He wasn't used to being stared at.

"You are so amazing. I can't believe you settled for me." Nico muttered.

"Hey, no one settled." Will chuckled before returning to his work.

"Maybe not, but I can't believe it." He mumbled.

"You can't believe what?" Will smiled, looking up.

"That you're mine." Will's cheeks reddened and Nico's lips curled up into a smirk.

"You're you sweet, yet so cheesy." He smiled. Nico smiled and stood up. He pecked his boyfriend on the cheek.

"Ti amo, Tesoro" He muttered in Italian before leaving Will to finish his work.

•

A lot of people would think Will'd be the cheesy one but I think that's more of a Nico trait, especially when he's tired, or something. I dunno why. It might be because he's Italian and Italian is a love language. Plus it creates a lot of really cute scenes I can write. Thanks!


	21. A Kleptomaniacal Nico & A Sarcastic Will

So you know how I told you the exact length of this chapter in the last chapter? Well-l-l-l-l-l-l I lied. Its even longer now! I think it might be the longest chapter now, but I'm not sure. I decided to make it longer because I'm really starting to get more into writing this so I'll have more written and ready to be posted. Enjoy!

•

"So-o-o, what do you want to do for your birthday?" Will asked Nico a week before said day.

"Nothing." Nico responded, not looking up from his laptop. He was laid down in bed comfortably while Will bounced amiably beside him.

"C'mon, you're turning 21, you'll be able to drink, and- and- I dunno other stuff." He nagged. Nico rolled his eyes.

"I said no."

"Ok, ok, how about we just invite the others over. We could eat junk food, play video games, and have a couple of drinks. It'll be fun." Will persuaded.

"No parties?" Nico asked looking lazily at his boyfriend, who nodded fiercely. "Then fine." Will smiled and practically jumped for joy. He pecked Nico on the forehead and ran off to call their friends.

•

Nico and Will didn't exactly _remember_ everything that happened during Nico's birthday, but there was one thing they knew for sure, Percy and Jason are dead the next time they see them.

All they really remembered was a drunken Jercy lifting a drunken Nico onto their shoulders and cheering while Nico laughed. Then, after parading around the room for a bit, they tried to drop him on his bed, only to send him tumbling back and hitting his head on the wall, hard. Next thing they knew they were in a hospital.

"Ugh." Nico groaned, coming to the next morning.

"Morning sleepy head." Will grinned, his eyes closed and his head on top of his hands which were folded on the side of Nico's hospital bed.

"I feel dead." He moaned rolling over so he was lying on his side facing will, his blankets pulled over his head.

"That's either the concussion or the hangover." Will said. "They gave me some meds for you to take. They said we can go home soon. Your concussion isn't that bad, so you'll be fine in the long run. It'll be healed in about a week and the hangover will be over in like 3 days. 'til then I'll be taking care of you."

"Thanks, Sunshine." Nico whispered, smiling. Will held his hand and kissed the back of it before letting their hands fall back onto the bed, fingers still interlocked.

•

"Hello guys. I'm sorry that I've been MIA for the past few months. I've been quite busy." Nico said as loudly as he could without causing a throbbing pain in his head. He was doing a quick liveshow just to let people know he was still alive. He was sat on his laptop in the room that his fans all thought was his bedroom. He'd stolen Will's bright orange college hoodie, hoping neither Will nor his fans would notice, and he had his childhood toy stuffed dog in his lap, hidden under his desk. "As you might guess I'm a bit out of it as of now. Yeah, my 21st birthday was quite eventful." He glanced through the comments for a moment.

"A bunch of you want to know what happened. Well, let's just say, I took the 'legally allowed to drink' thing to far, as did my friends, and I ended up in the hospital with a concussion and a hangover. I'll fill you in some more when I'm more up to it in like a week." He explained. He looked around for his phone. He wanted water, and Will told him to text him or call him on the phone if he needed anything. Except, Nico's phone was nowhere to be seen.

"Will." He called quietly. There was no answer. "Will!" He said louder, making his head hurt. Will came rushing in.

"Yeah?" He asked, looking eager to help.

"Can you get me some water, please." He asked politely.

"Sure. Is that all?" Will asked. Nico nodded. "You should've just texted me, that must've really hurt your head."

"Oh, yeah, can you also get me my phone please?" Nico asked sweetly. Will rolled his eyes, and walked out. "Thank you." Nico called quietly after him.

"Yeah, yeah." Will muttered. Nico turned back to the camera.

"Malleyisnotaturkey said 'you're so polite.' Yeah, I know. Like I'm never that polite when I'm not hurt or sick. I don't know. It's kind of like how when I get sleepy I get loopy, when I'm tired I get all cranky, and apparently when I'm drunk I'm really stupid and reckless and-,"He cut himself off, knowing that the internet didn't really need to know what the end of the sentence was. He felt his face heat up, and prayed to God his viewers didn't notices. "Um. That's besides the point."

"Got the water." Will said, waltzing in.

"Thanks."

"Hey, is that my swea-"

"Yeah. I'll explain later, when I'm not doing a live show to thousands of people." Nico said.

"Mlehh." Will said, leaving the room. Nico looked back to the chat.

"Maxine said that my bed looks oddly neat. Yeah, after we moved in I found out that Will was obsessive about that. Like, I never make my bed, but it bothers him so much that he'll sneak into my room while I'm watching a movie or something and make my bed." Nico lied. "It's sort of handy for when we have guests over and I'm to lazy to make my bed myself." He answered a few more questions before saying goodbye and clicking the show off.

•

A week later, Nico was sat on the couch, scrolling through Tumblr, while Will answered his follower's questions on Twitter. Nico smiled as he saw people raving about the sweatshirt he was wearing, insisting that it _had_ to be Will's because Nico didn't wear clothes that brightly colored. On another tab he had Will's Twitter opened. He'd occasionally refresh the page just to see his boyfriend's Twitter antics. He clicked the tab open and refreshed it. The most recent question he'd answered was "what college do you go to" and he answered "CHBU. Best school ever." Nico smiled, remembering how proud Will was of his school. About 50 minutes or less later Nico saw people posting comparison pictures of the sweatshirt Nico wore in his live show and the CBHU school sweatshirt. They were the same sweatshirt but no one needed to know that. He scrolled aimlessly.

"Hm, strange." Will muttered, typing.

"What?"

"Someone asked 'why are you obsessed with making the bed?'" He told him. Nico snickered.

"What'd you say?"

"I told them that I don't." Will replied. Nico continued to scroll, unbeknownst to what the fans would think.

•

"Will, I'm making a video, but I don't want to make it alone."

"Too bad."

"Please! My viewers missed you in my last few videos. You know, when you _abandoned me_ to go visit your wacko family."

"Oh, don't you try to guilt trip me. You know I can see right through you!"

"Get your ass in here or I'm disowning you."

"I'm your boyfriend you can't disown me. You never owned me."

"Yeah, yeah, sure, now get your ass in here or I'll tell your siblings about that _happening_ in Central Park."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Try me."

•

"The One Where Will Won't Shut Up - Q&A with Will"

•

 **Guess who's back.**

Yes I am not dead.

 **Ok so I'm just doing another Q &A with this moron.**

Hey.

•

 **How many contacts do you have? I've got about 80 and most of them I rarely text.**

I've literally got 23 contacts.

 **Really!?**

Yep. I've got my parents, my aunt, you, the seven, Lou, Cecil, then my siblings, Kayla, Micheal, Lee, Amy, Madison, and Micah, and my friends from school, you know, Beckendorf, Silena-

 **And Clarisse, yeah. You only know 23 people?**

No, I just haven't gotten their phone numbers. It's probably partially because I just got new phone for Christmas last month to replace my crappy cracked one, and I didn't bother to put in the phone numbers of the people I never talk to.

 **Yeah, sure that's the reason.**

•

How tall are you? I'm 6'2".

 **I, um...**

What?

 **I'm 5'3"**

Really!? You are so short!

 **Rude.**

Sorry, but I'm nearly a foot taller than you!

 **Shut up.**

•

What was the last text you sent from your phone and who was it to?

 **(Unlocks phone) Oh, ok, this is going to sound really out of character for me.**

What? What is it? Lemme see. (Looks) (laughs hysterically)

 **Ok, um, well just so you know, this was at 2am, I was sleepy, probably slightly drunk, and I hadn't seen this person in while.**

(Snicker)

 **KShut it. Ok, my last text was, "Buonanotte, ti amo Tesoro."**

(Hysterical laughter)

 **Shut up. I was all loopy.**

You are such a dork!

 **Shut it!**

(Laughing) All you multilingual people translate what he just said in the comments!

 **Don't!**

Do!

 **(Shoves Will off the bed they were sat on)**

(Yelp)(from the floor) That was uncalled for!

 **(Laughs)**

•

"You two are getting careless." Lou Ellen said, flopping down on their couch, her feet by Will, who was sat there too. She was visiting for a little while and was staying in Nico's old room (which was now the guest room).

"What do you mean?" Nico asked, sitting down beside Will, his legs propped up on his boyfriend's lap.

"Have you checked your tumblr tag recently?" She inquired.

"No." They said in unison. She leaned forward and grabbed her laptop off of the coffee table. She opened tumblr and search the Solangelo tag. She showed them the first post, which was just one big compilation of "proof" from their most recent videos. There was a gif of Nico saying "I hadn't seen this person in a while" compared to a screenshot with Will's selfies from the days he left to visit his family in Florida (family reunion) and the day he got back, the two were taking a week and a half apart. Then there was a comparison of Nico in Will's CBHU sweatshirt and when Will had wore said sweatshirt in a picture Percy had posted on Instagram on the past Christmas. Then there was a gif of Nico talking about Will being obsessed with making the bed and a screen cap of Will's tweet about not being obsessed with said thing, along with multiple other pieces of "proof", though none as complying as the ones mentioned.

"We have, haven't we?" Will chuckled.

"Pretty much every one of those was my fault." Nico noted.

"Oh, shush. It's nothing. It'll blow over." Will told him. Nico nodded nervously. They were all quiet for a moment.

"So about taxes!" Lou said to break the silence. They all laughed.

•

Will and Nico had been out in Times Square when Nico saw his old friends.

"Nico?" One of them, a tall guy with brown hair and a mischievous look. With him stood a man that was nearly identical to the first, and a girls with pretty curly brown hair and grass green eyes.

"Connor?" Nico said, surprised. "Travis, Katie, what are you three doing here?"

"We could ask you the same Mr. Internet Famous." Travis laughed. Nico smiled and shrugged humbly.

"Oh, this is Will Solace." Nico introduced him. Will held out his hand and shook the hands of each the group.

"Connor Stoll."

"Travis Stoll."

"Katie Gardner."

"Wait, are you the Will Solace that everyone seems to ship Nico with?" Katie asked. The couple blushed. Will smiled awkwardly and looked down at his shoes. Katie smiled knowingly.

"Nico, you catch up with them. I'm going to go grab a coffee." Will told his boyfriend.

"You sure?" Nico asked. Will nodded.

"You want something?" He asked.

"Yeah. Just what I normally get." Nico said.

"Ok, got it." Will pecked Nico on the lips, winked and walked off. He wanted Nico to have some time to chat has up with people, so he pretended to get coffee and he was going to sit and wait and get coffee later. It wasn't a perfect plan considering he had to sit in the cold New York weather, but it was good enough. He watched Nico talk animatedly, using his hands as he spoke. He wore his cute goofy smile that you only saw when he was around good friends.

"Hi." A voice tore him from his thoughts. He looked up to see a girl standing in front of him. She looked to be somewhere in between the ages of 19 and 24. She sat down in front of him. "I'm Alex."

"Oh, I um, I've got a-"

"I'm not here to flirt with you. I just noticed you were sat alone and I thought you might want to talk to someone." She said, smiling.

"Oh, thanks. I'm Will by the way." Will, smiled.

"My pleasure, Will. So who's that guy you're staring at?" She asked, looking over at Nico.

"Oh that's my boyfriend Nico." Will said. He smiled to himself, he still loved to say that. _'My boyfriend Nico.' 'That's just Nico, my boyfriend.'_ He still couldn't believe it. Alex smiled at him, noticing this.

"I'm like that with my boyfriend too." She commented.

"Hmm?"

"Always in awe of it. The phrase 'That's my boyfriend' never growing old. You just want everyone to know. You just want to shout it to the world." She said.

"Yeah." He sighed. But then he frowned slightly. "But I can't."

"Why not?" She asked curiously.

"Well, there are these people, and they're _really_ important to Nico, me too, but him especially. And we haven't told them yet." Will explained, skipping the specifics.

"Why haven't you?"

"Because, well, one we're terrified. Most of them would be alright with it. They all know abut Nico being gay, and the 'hints' I've given them are more obvious than a wine stain in a white shirt. But still, there's so many of them, some of them will probably be upset. Secondly, they can be really nosy, but we want our relationship to be ours." He explained.

"Well do you want them to know?" She asked, kindly.

"So much, but Nico isn't really ready. I think he's warming up the the idea, but now I'm getting scared."

"I understand where you're coming from. I was terrified to tell some of my extended family about when a I got in a relationship. I was scared they wouldn't like him, but I just waited until we were both ready and did it before either of us got scared again. It's like ripping off a band aid." She said.

"Thanks." Will said. "I'll remember that." She looked over at Nico and his friends.

"I must say, your boyfriend is really cute." She commented. Will laughed.

"Absolutely adorable," He said, "but if you tell him that he'll bite your head off like a snake." Alex laughed.

"My boyfriend's the same way." She said.

"Well, I should go. I promised I'd get him coffee while he caught up with his friends." Will stood up. Alex stopped him and pulled out a notepad and a pen. She scribbled something down, ripped it out and handed it to him.

"If you every need to talk, like about relationship stuff, call me." She said. Will smiled and took the paper.

"Thanks."

"No problem. By the way, Nico looks _so_ familiar, I just can't place why. Is there any reason I might know him?" She asked. Will shook his head no, biting his lip to stop himself from laughing. "Hm." She walked off. Will smiled and left to get the coffee.

•

 **Hi. (Wave) So, lately I've been organizing my stuff and, I realized, a lot of my stuff isn't even** ** _my_** **stuff. I might be a** ** _slight_** **kleptomaniac.**

(Snort)(off camera) Yeah, _slight._

 **Shut up, you're not in this video (Throws pillow). Anyway, I realized that a lot of my stuff was stolen from my friends, so, naturally, I'm going to show you everything.**

•

 **In this cardboard box I have about half of the stuff I've stolen. I have a problem. First up is this. (Pulls out a blue Superman sweatshirt) Yeah, I stole this from Jason a couple of years ago. He's probably going to ask for it back but he's not getting it!**

•

 **Next is, (blue owl blanket) Annabeth's blanket. Yeah, so I steal the guys clothes but since the girls are, well, girls I just take their stuff instead. I am painting myself as an awful person. I promise I'm not an asshole.**

(Off camera) Mostly

 **Shut up, Will.**

•

 **Up next is (blue-green plaid flannel shirt) Will's shirt. Yeah I think I took this a while back, when we first moved into this apartment. I had nothing to wear to go out to dinner with the seven because I forgot to label my boxes and didn't feel like searching through a bunch of boxes for hours. So he kept handing me shirts to wear. I didn't even end up wearing this one because it's kind of big on me and if I didn't want to be swimming in it I'd have to roll up the sleeves but it was too hot out to do that. So he gave me a different shirt and I just sort of tossed this amongst my boxes and never gave it back. But I did give him his other shirt back... maybe. Lemme see, (rummages through box), oh never mind, (black shirt with yellow lettering), I never gave that back either (laughs).**

Hey, (barges in) are those my shirts? (Picks up shirts) I've been looking for these for nearly a year!

 **It's been like ten months.**

Still nearly a year. You have a serious problem.

 **And (takes shirts from Will) just for that, I am not giving these back.**

Hey! C'mon! (Try's to take the shirts)

 **(Stands up on bed) (holds up shirts) (shirt comes up a little)**

I could literally just stand up, on the floor, and take those from you.

 **Shut up! (Kick)**

I'm just saying, besides even if you were taller, you're not exactly strong.

 **(Jumps down so he bounces a bit on the bed) Excuse me?**

Neeks, your like 5 feet tall, and kind of malnourished.

 **Ugh not the doctor talk again (flops back on his bed). He lectures me like this nearly every f*cking day!**

Only because you would go an entire day without eating if I didn't make you. You don't eat because you are too short to get your stupid unhealthy snack foods off the top shelf, too stubborn to ask for my help, and too lazy to get a f*cking stool!

 **Maybe you should stop moving them on the top shelf when I explicitly tell you not to move them from their spot on the bottom shelf.**

Or maybe you could eat a f*cking apple once in a while.

 **You know fruit gives me the creeps.**

So you had a traumatic experience envolving a pomegranate, that shouldn't put you off all fruits. Besides we've got like carrots and shit in the fridge if you are so adamant about eating fruit.

 **I don't know about you but I don't think shit has much nutritional value.**

 **This video is not meant to feature you. Get out.**

Fine.

•

 **So, I've also got (pulls out things one by one and tosses them behind him) Piper's charger, Percy's shirt, Jason's superman shoelaces, Hazel's old markers, Reyna's converse, Frank's phone case, Will sweatshirt, Will's sweatshirt, Will's sweatshirt, Will's sweatshirt, Leo's flame beanie, I remember taking this. I just thought it looked really obnoxious so I took it and hid it in my closet.**

•

"Nico why do you have like all of my stuff?" Will asked immediately after Nico finished filming.

"Um because there comfy and smell like you?" Nico replied cautiously.

"And what do I smell like exactly?" The blonde boy asked in amusement.

"Honey and Lemon, and food in general for some reason." Nico chuckled, blushing red.

"And why should I let you keep them?" Will asked his boyfriend, flopping down on the end of the rarely used bed on which Nico sat.

"Because you love me." Nico laughed, leaning down to kiss his boyfriend, who put his hand on the back of Nico's neck and kissed back, only to break the kiss to speak.

"I think that's a damn good reason.

•

I really hope you know what I meant when I had Nico cut himself off in the liveshow. I hope I was clear enough. Also, about the aforementioned "happening" in Central Park, I don't know. Use your imagination ;). I am in a weird mood... Also if I got anything about hangovers or concussions wrong, don't blame me. I'm a loser of a 14 year old girl that doesn't do sports, therefore I've neither had a concussion nor a hangover. So google was all I had to go on XD. I hope you enjoyed! Thanks!


	22. Then Again, So is Nico (Fixed Links)

Ok, so this chapter is significantly shorter than the previous, but you wanted a chapter so I'm giving you a chapter! This is my first time writing a scene of this sort so it might not be as good as my previous chapters (I'm not saying my other writing is that good, but still). Enjoy.

 ** _Lou Ellen_**

Will

•

"Bye." Nico faked a smile before ending the liveshow he and Will had just done. He shut his laptop and stood to face his boyfriend. "What the f*ck was that?"

"What was what?" Will asked, completely aware of his boyfriend's hostility.

"That stupid comment you made. That was so obvious. If it wasn't for me they would have definitely figured it out." Nico fumed.

"Oh, that? Neeks that was nothing. It'll be fine. They don't know." Will smiled, taking his boyfriend's hands, but Nico pulled away.

"Will you could've outed us, why aren't you taking this seriously?"

"Because I didn't. We're fine."

"Yeah, because of me." Nico pointed out. "Lou said we were getting careless, and I'm starting to agree."

"Hey, might I point out that most of those she mentioned were because of you, not me." Will stood up.

"Yeah, but at least I wasn't so blatantly obvious about it. You need to be more careful or they'll find out." Nico said.

"Why shouldn't they?" Will shouted. Nico stared up at him, a bit startled but the sudden outburst. "Why shouldn't they know? They already think we're practically married, why shouldn't we tell them that we're together? Are you ashamed of me?"

"Will, of course I'm not!" Nico said, insulted that he'd ever think he was that shallow.

"Then what is it? You can't blame me for thinking the worst. I want to tell everyone I can, but can't even tell my dad in fear that he'll tell someone. I want everyone to know yet you just want to keep it a secret. A secret from all of these people. Why, Nico, why?" Will was bubbling with anger.

"You just don't get it! I'm just not ready to tell them." Nico tried to explain. "It's just-"

"Why? Why are you not ready?" Will pressed, still fuming. Nico cracked.

"Because I'm not." Nico shouted, silencing a Will. His eyes were watering out of anger. "I'm just not. If you dare to think that it was because I was embarrassed of you them maybe there is something for me to be embarrassed about. Let me know when you stop being such an asshole." He stomped away to his room, leaving a fuming, yet guilty Will to rush into his own room and slam the door behind him. He grit his teeth and punched his closet door. He felt his eyes fille with white hot tears. He had no idea if he was sad, or angry, or both, but he all knew was that he was one of them, and that he didn't give a shit which. He leaned all of his weight on the side of his bed and limply crumpled to the floor in anguish. He was such an idiot. He screwed everything up, he wasn't even that mad about Nico not being ready, he was just riled up. Nico was mad, so he got mad back. He grabbed a pillow and tossed it across the room. He took out his phone, he needed help. I turned to the best friend he had that he hadn't just made cry, Lou.

10:46pm- I fucked up, badly.

 ** _10:46pm- What did you do?_**

10:47pm- I don't want to say. It's bad. I think my boyfriend hates me now.

 ** _10:47pm- Will, no he doesn't. Nico loves you._**

10:48pm- He doesn't anymore. I fucked up royally. I need help. Please.

 ** _10:48pm- Of course._**

 ** _10:48pm- Whatever you did, Nico still loves you, I can guarantee you that._**

 ** _10:49pm- He can and will forgive you, you just have to apologize first._**

10:49pm- But what if he doesn't forgive me?

 ** _10:50pm- Will, you know him, he just needs time to think. Give him his time and then apologize. Everything will work out._**

 ** _10:50pm- Nico's too_** ** _smart not to forgive you._**

Will looked up from his phone. She was right. Nico wasn't stupid enough to let a fight end their year long relationship. Sure he was stubborn, and sometimes slow to trust, but he was Nico. He was Will's Nico. And Will's Nico would never be that waited in agony, waiting for the perfect moment to go apologize. Apollo-gize. Haha. Nico would've loved that one. Will was slowly slipping into insanity. He listened to Nico's sobs through the dangerously thin walls. He waited as his anguished sobs became shallow breaths, and shallow breaths became steady breathing. Will stood up, his legs feeling like jelly, either out of fear our exhaustion. He wobbly walked into the hall and up the Nico's room. He knocked lightly and opened the door to find Nico curled up on his side on his bed. Will knelt beside Nico's bed and quietly waited. Nico cracked an eye open.

"What do you want?" He asked bitterly.

"Nico, I am _so_ sorry, I was being an ass." Will said sincerely. "I shouldn't have rushed you. It's not your fault that you aren't ready to announce us. I just wanted to apologize-"

"Apollo-gize." Nico said, similarly to what Will had thought earlier. He cracked a sweet smile, which a Will returned. He brought his hand up and cupped Nico's cheek.

"I am _so_ sorry, Nico." He said. Nico leaned forward and kissed Will on the forehead.

"I love you." Nico muttered. "You big idiot."

"I love you too." Will chuckled. Will stood up and was about to leave before Nico stopped him. Nico sat up as he spoke.

"Where are you going?"

"Back to our room?" Will said questioningly. "You coming?"

"Not until you get your ass down here and kiss me properly." Nico ordered. Will smirked and knelt down beside the bed and leaned forward. He kissed Nico, who promptly wrapped his arms around the back of Will's head an sort of let his let his legs kick up a bit; it was probably the most adorable thing Will had ever seen. Then again, so is Nico.

•

Like I said this is pretty much my first time writing an argument scene, so if you have any tips or CONSTRUCTIVE criticisms to help me improve it would be _very_ much appreciated, as I do want to go into fiction writing (along with pediatrics) when I'm an adult. I'm ambitious. Also the last part was based off a gif I found on tumblr

Here: 

**ask-plutos-ambassador .tumblr .com**

 **/post/110512231136/we-arent-combining-our-names-when-we-get**

It's the last gif in the post. It's all one link, this is just the only way I could stop it from deleting part of the link. So just put it together and get rid of the spaces and you'll find it. You can do the same with the links that are below. :)

Also, if you have a tumblr, follow **ask-plutos-ambassador .tumblr .** **com** they make great stuff and follow me **thegoldensnitch1228 .tumblr** **.com** Thanks!

(also, thank you to UnorthodoxDreamer for letting me know how to make the links a bit easier to find. I hope that this worked)


	23. You Lived in Jersey?

HI! I had this chapter finished and I felt like posting so here it is! I'm not sure how confident I am in this chapter. I think it's alright, but it's not my best. Hm. Anyway, enjoy!

•

"Neeks, I'm back!" Will shouted to his boyfriend, shutting their front door behind him with his foot and putting down the shopping bags he held on the table.

"I'm in here!" Nico shouted back from "his room." Will walked over and poked his head in to see Nico packing a luggage case.

"Whatcha doin?" He asked immaturely, entering the room.

"Packing." Nico rolled his eyes. "My da needs some help with some stuff back at our family home in Jersey."

" _You_ lived in _Jersey?_ " Will asked incredulously.

"Sort of. I did during the spring and summer. I went to this sort of boarding school here in the city and during the winter and fall my dad lives in his penthouse by Central Park so he was closer to work. He'd also go to the penthouse when he'd argue with his wife, Persephone, and I'd go with him since his wife hated me at the time." Nico explained. He messily rolled up a couple of shirts and shoved them in his bag. Will absentmindedly pulled the shirt out of the bag, folded it neatly, and placed it back in the bag.

"Your dad has _two_ houses?" He asked, continuing to refold each of the pieces of clothing Nico tossed into his bag.

"Yeah, my family's kind of loaded." Nico snickered. "But you get that, you have a rich family too, it's not a big deal."

"Yeah, but it's still a bit surprising, considering both you, a twenty one year old, and your sister, a twenty year old, support yourselves with zero help from your family." Will reasoned.

"Yeah but so do you. Plus you're also paying for your college tuition." Nico countered.

"Yeah, but the rest of my family's dependent on my dad. Plus he's an annoyingly famous musician. You don't even know what your dad does for a living." Will laughed.

" _Actually_ I asked Hazel, and apparently he is a lawyer. Of some sort." Nico paused, thinking. What did his dad do? He shrugged and continued 'folding.'

"Whatever, but you still can't blame me. You haven't exactly told me much about your family." Will noted.

"There's _a lot_ you don't know about them. For example, I am indirectly related to Adolf Hitler." Nico said, tossing a pair of pants into his bag. Will paused and looked up at him in shock. Nico stared back, his face blank for a moment before hecracked a smile. "As if I'd be related to Adolf Hitler you dipshit." He snickered. Will's face lit up. No matter how many times he saw him smile, Nico laughing or smiling was still the most amazing sight he'd ever seen.

"So how long do you think you'll be staying there?" WIll asked, curiously.

"I dunno. They just needs some help moving stuff or whatever. They don't really have butlers anymore since Hazel and I moved out and they live in the Penthouse nearly all year round. They _do_ still have Jules Albert though." Nico smiled fondly, remembering his old chauffeur.

"You mean that bony French guy that used to drive you around when you were 14 because your dad didn't want to?" Will chuckled. Nico threw a pillow at him.

"Hey, that guy is good people. He was always nice to me even when I was the little shit of a teenager I was."

"And still are." Will muttered.

"Sure he never talked much, but he really couldn't with Percy, Jason, and I were all shouting bloody murder in the back seat on the way to the movie theater to see the Dark Knight Rises when I was 16." Nico continued, ignoring Will's comment. "I remember that. On the ride back we had a shit ton of popcorn left so we just ate it in the car and it went everywhere. Plus Percy spilled his Coca-Cola and Jason stuck his gum to the ceiling. We wrecked that car."

"So what time are you leaving?" Will asked, leaning against the edge of the bed.

"In a couple of hours maybe." Nico reached over to zip up his bag.

"Plenty of time to pack. Maybe-"

"If you want to come with me then start packing." Nico sighed. Will smiled and quickly pecked Nico on the forehead before running off to pack.

•

The two got off of the bus a few blocks from the house, not wanting to trouble Jules Albert with picking them up. They walked up the hill toward the house, chatting quietly, their interlocked hands swinging back and forward between them.

"So what's the house like again?" Will asked excitedly.

"It's just a house." Nico chuckled. "It has a dark blue roof, blue shutters, white walls, and a red door. At the front and to the left there's a big tree with a swing that Hazel and I put up when we were younger." The younger boy smiled wistfully, remembering the swing.

"How old were you when you put it up?" Will asked.

"Like 15, maybe. Neither of us had an exactly _convention_ childhood, so we did a lot of that stuff. We had a swing, a trampoline, a pool, everything. We'd ride our bikes to the library just because we could. We'd play video games at home even though neither of us were very good." Nico reminisced.

"I can see that you still aren't." Will joked.

"Hey, I whoop your ass at Mortal Kombat." Nico counter.

"Yeah, yeah." Will chuckled. They walked together in a content silence. Will bumped Nico with his shoulder and Nico did the same back. It started as just cute flirting and then they started shoving, and then they started throwing things. Needless to say, Nico's stepmom was surprised to find her stepson and his boyfriend on her doorstep covered in dirt, grass, water, trail mix and what looked like bits of a peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

•

"Why did you buy me this game?" Nico asked as he got sucked into yet another Pokémon battle on his 3DS. Will chuckled, poking at the bowl of spaghetti Persephone had put in front of him with a fork. He looked back up a Nico, who was still quite engrossed in his game.

"Have you eaten anything since dinner yesterday?" Will asked. Nico rolled his eyes.

"No, we missed breakfast, and you kind of threw my sandwich at me earlier." He pointed out.

"Death boy, you can't go so long without eating." Will chided.

"Will, I'm not a child and you're not my doctor, so, Sunshine, shut up." Nico said, not looking up from his game. Will pouted. He picked up his fork and spun some spaghetti around it. He lifted it up.

"Nico." He said, holding his hand under the spaghetti spun fork.

"What? I'm in the middle of a gym battle!" Nico complained. Will nudged him, making him look up. Nico rolled his eyes and opened his mouth, looking back to his game. Will fed him the spaghetti and went to get some more. He'd have a few bite himself, in between giving Nico bites. He saw Persephone watching amusedly out of the corner of his eye, but he didn't care. All he cared was that his Death Boy did not become his Dead Boy.

He spun some more spaghetti around the fork. He nudged Nico, who glanced up and leaned forward, not looking back to his game, but still only paying half attention to Will. Will smirked and pulled the fork back a little so Nico leaned forward more. Will kept moving the fork back until Nico was really close and he kissed him on the forehead. Nico looked up at him and turned bright red. He buried his face in Will's shoulder out of embarrassment. Will laughed, triumphantly eating the spaghetti on the fork himself. Persephone smiled at them as she exited the room.

"You are such an idiot." Nico mumbled into the fabric of Will's shirt.

"Yeah, but I'm your idiot." Will cooed, kissing Nico on the top of his head.

•

Will would be lying if he said he was surprised when Nico fell asleep on the couch at 3pm. Nico had been sleepy all day, and Will was starting to think he may be anemic, considering how often he complained about fatigue after having done nothing. He fell asleep curled up next to Will on the grey couch, which was amazingly comfortable, just FYI. Will smiled, running his fingers through his boyfriend dark hair while watching Star Wars. He absentmindedly started weaving little braids into hair. A few minutes later, the movie was forgotten about and he was just focused on making Nico's hair look as ridiculous as possible.

"Are you messing with his hair?" Persephone asked, entering the room with a plastic laundry basket that was filled with smaller baskets and buckets. Will grinned and nodded. She smirked. "Use these." She handed him a basket of different flowers. He took it and smiled.

"Flowers?" He asked.

"Yep. Whenever he visits I tend to just tie them in his hair or make a crown of them on his head. Just to sort of embarrass him." She smiled.

"And he lets you?" Will asked, amazed. She nodded, laughing. She smiled and left the room, leaving Will alone with his sleeping boyfriend and a basket of flowers. You can probably guess what happened next.

•

" _Will!"_ Nico shouted, stomping down the stairs. Will smirked know what was about to happen. "What did you do to my hair?"

"Oh, sweetheart, whatever do you mean?" Will asked innocently.

"Don't you fucking give me that you little-" He pointed a finger at the blonde, but cut himself off when Will grabbed his outstretched hand. He force Nico's hand to loosen up. Nico bit his bottom lip in attempts to stay mad. He knew completely well what his boyfriend was doing.

"Will-" Will took Nico's other hand, which was balled up in a fist. He loosened Nico's fist so his hand relaxed. He ran his thumbs along the backs of Nico's hands.

" _Will, I'm mad at you."_ Will laced his fingers with Nico's and gently pulled him toward him. He pulled Nico onto the couch beside him. Nico sat and leaned his forehead on his boyfriend's shoulder, all of his anger fizzled away. Will smiled and wrapped his arms around him, letting go of his hands. He kissed the top of head. Nico's anger was no match for Will's pure unadulterated affection, and they both knew that.

•

Later that evening, after dinner they'd all been sat watching Avengers Age of Ultron. Will and Nico were sat together on one of the single seat couches. Will was sat, his back leaned against the armrest, and Nico sat on his lap. Their legs we're tangled together and they were just contented watching the movie, their bubble of consciousness not spanning farther than the TV in front of them and around the two of them. They sat, shamelessly adorable, Will hugging Nico, and Nico with his head on Will's chest. To be honest, both of Nico's parents, who were stood in the kitchen and could see them clearly, found it sweet, but they weren't really thinking about their parents at that moment. At the end of the movie, Nico stood and stretched.

"I'm going to go up to bed, you coming?" He asked Will.

"Yeah, I'm just going to get a glass of water." Will said. Nico nodded and pecked Will on the cheek. Will stood and entered the kitchen, stretching. He was pouring water from a pitcher into a glass of ice when someone spoke to him.

"Will, can we talk to you for a second." He turned to see Persephone and Damien di Angelo sat at the kitchen table. He nodded and sat.

"Will, you're a great kid, and it's great to see my son so happy." Damien said, then he looked to his wife. Will smiled, a bit confused.

"But if you break his heart I swear I will gut you and use your internal organs as fertilizer" She said. Will's eyes widened but his smile held.

"What?" He asked.

"You can go now." Damien said. Will nodded, his face still frozen wide eyed and confusedly smiling.

"OK." He got up and walked up to Nico's room. When he showed up his face was still frozen and his hands were gripping his glass so tight that it looked like it'd shatter.

"What happened?" Nico asked, rubbing his eyes. Will was still in shock. "Will? _Will_? Earth to Will?" He waved his hand in front of his boyfriend's face. He smirked. He took the glass of water and took out an ice cube. He set the glass on his bedside table and took the ice cube and dropped it down the back of Will's shirt. Will snapped baked into reality and leapt up yelping while Nico was dying of laughter behind him.

" _You little-_ -" Will said pointing at Nico, only to cut himself off when he started laughing. "Ok, I deserved that."

"Yes you did. Now let's go to sleep, I'm exhausted." Nico said, taking Will's wrist and pull him toward the bed.

"Alright, alright." Will said. He climbed under the covers of the bed and scooted next to Nico. Nico smiled wordlessly, his eyes closed. Will smiled and kissed Nico's forehead before pulling him into a warm embrace.

•

Will woke up at 1:28 the next morning. He blinked and looked to his side to see Nico, still asleep, tossing and turning. He was mumbling something inaudibly.

"Nico?" Will whispered. He didn't wake up. Will felt worry bubbling in his stomach. "Nico, wake up." He said louder. Nico shot up, his eyes wide, his breathing erratic. He relaxed ever so slightly and ran a hand through his hair and rubbed his eyes with the other. "Nico are you alright?" Will asked, gently grabbing Nico by the wrist. He brought his arm away and nodded. He tried to steady his breathing,

"Yeah. I'm-I'm fine. It was just bad d-dream." Nico stuttered breathlessly. He used both hands to rub his eyes. "It was just a dream." He mumbled to himself as he stood up and walked to the bathroom door at the end of the room. Will heard the sink running and Nico muttering to himself that "it was just a dream" and "everyone was alright." Will stood up and walked into the bathroom, dragging a warm red blanket along with him.

"Nico?" He asked, entering the room. Nico had the sink running and had clearly just splashed his face with cold water.

"I'm fine Will" He said.

"But-"

" _I'm fine!_ " Nico face softened a bit when he looked Will in the eyes. He could tell the blonde was just as terrified as he was at that moment, and twice as adamant about helping. In any other circumstance his heart would've been warmed by the thought of someone caring enough about him to want to help even while this scared, but, now, he just didn't want him to see him like this. "Will, I can deal with this on my own."  
"Yeah, but you shouldn't have to." Will said. Nico bit his bottom lip, his eyes still filled with tears, and his head swimming with every fear he'd ever had. He slowly approached Will, as if he was scared this was all just a part of the dream and he'd turn into a giant worm if they hugged. Will wrapped the blanket around Nico and hugged him tightly. The stood there for what felt like either 5 hours or 5 seconds, in their bare feet on the cold tiles, Nico crying into Will's chest, a big blanket around his shoulders, and Will hugging him and not planning on letting go. Nico's breathing slowed and Will looked as saw that he'd fallen back asleep, Will chuckled to himself. _Only he'd be able to manage falling asleep standing like that._ He thought. He lifted him up and carried him back over to their bed. Within minutes Will had fallen back to sleep. They were back to normal and all was well again. For now.

•

Ooh ominous ending! XD. Don't worry there won't be angst. Unless you want angst. I can write angst if you want. XD. Also, I have nothing against Jersey if it seemed like I was being insulting. I'm actually from Jersey so, NJ Pride! Remember feedback is appreciated! Thanks!


	24. Tumblr's Gonna Love This Too

Ok, so this chapter's a bit strange. Part of it isn't very realistic, but still, it's cute nonetheless. I hope you enjoy!

•

Nico trudged through the snow, the cold wind beating against his face, snow making his hair go from black to white. He pushed the door of the pharmacy open, hearing the loud ding of the bell. He stepped into the warm store and immediately pulled down his jacket hood. Will looked up when her heard the door shut.

"Nico?" He asked, hopping over the counter like he'd done on the day they'd first met.

"Hey." Nico said. His cheeks were flushed red from the cold, and he wore a small smile that was probably to epitome of adorableness.

"What are you doing here?" Will asked. Nico pulled off his gloves and shoved them in his jacket, which he then took off.

"Checking on you. That blizzard is getting pretty bad, especially seeing as it's February. They've closed schools why do you have to stay open?" Nico asked. He dropped his jacket into a plastic shopping basket, but left on his knit red hat.

"We're not really meant to, but my boss insists. Trev said he'd be back soon. He wanted to check on his family and stuff." Will said. He brought his warm hands up to hold his boyfriend's cold face. "Darlin' you're freezing, did you walk here?"

"No, I'm not stupid. Jason drove me. He, Piper, and Percebeth are at the weird superstore next door to stock up on groceries. They knew no one really goes there so it probably hasn't been raided yet." Nico said. "C'mon, Jason said there's like zero people there and we can ride the shopping carts up and down the aisles like little kids."

"Though that does sound tempting," Will laughed, "I promised the Doc that I'd hold down the fort while he's gone."

"Why? It's not like anyone'll be coming in _now."_ Nico reasoned. "We know the market's owner. She'll let as do whatever we want!" He whined like a child.

"If I call him will you let it go?" Will asked, Nico nodded animatedly. Will rolled his eyes and whipped out his phone. He clicked on the Pharmacist's name and brought the phone to his ear. Nico was rocking back and forth on his feet like a little kid. Will smiled.

"Hello?" Trevor asked when he picked up.

"Hey, Doc. It's Will from the Pharmacy." Will said.

"Oh! Will, I was just about to call you. It's getting really bad up here by my place, and I doubt you want to stay there through the blizzard. You can lock up. I'm going to stay home with my wife and kids." He said.

"What really? Ok, thanks, Trev!"

"Don't call me that."  
"Alright. Bye, Trev."  
"Will-" Will cut him off by ending the call.  
"He said I could close up." Will said smiling.  
"Good, grab, your jacket, you'll freeze out there." Nico laughed, pulling on his gloves and straightening his hat. Will put on his multitude of sweaters, coats, jackets, pants, socks, gloves, scarves, and hats in the back room. He waddled out just as Nico was doing up the zipper on his jacket. He looked up at his blue eyed boyfriend and paused. He pressed his lips together and covered his mouth with both hands to stifle his laughter. Will's eyebrows knit together. He approached Nico, which set him off. Nico could barely stand, he was laughing so hard. He steadied himself by leaning on his bent knees with his hands. He pointed at Will, still unable to contain his laughter.

"You look like a penguin!" He grinning like a child on Christmas morning. This only set him off more. He snorted between laughs, and Will could help but start laughing with him. Even if he was the butt of the joke, he'd always laugh with Nico because Nico's laugh was blessing on this world. It was amazing seeing this gloomy "tough guy" figure doubled over with laughter, his face brighter than every star in the sky combined. Imagine the most beautiful person you've ever seen. Now make them laugh so hard that their face goes red. That was exactly what Will was witnessing right there, but better because Will was completely and undoubtably in love with this dork

Nico calmed himself and stood there out of breath for a moment.

"Come on, you idiot." He smiled. Will grinned and followed him out, waddling along and barely getting through the door. "You should be used to the cold, this is New York."

"Yeah, but I w-was r-raised in Fl-florida." Will shivered.  
"Really?" Nico asked. He was completely unfazed by the snowflakes settling on his nose and in his hair in an adorable and aesthetically pleasing way. However, at that moment Will was thinking of neither his cute boyfriend or aesthetic; he was thinking about how he was going to murder Nico if he kept him outside any longer then needed.

"Y-yeah. Mi-Miami." He said, saying as little as possible as to retain heat.

"Wow. I'd hate it there. I love the snow." Nico said, taking out his phone.

"W-what are you doing."

"Taking a selfie, duh." He said as though it was obvious. "Did you _actually_ think I was going to pass up the opportunity to show the internet the monstrosity that is your snow clothes. Plus my new jacket makes me look great." Will did not disagree.

"Nico, your gay is showing." Will teased.

"Is that a bad thing?" Nico asked flirtatiously. He pulled Will down by the scarf. He gave the blonde a once over and winked, smirking and biting his lip. Will's face went even redder than it already was. Nico smiled and pecked him on the lips. He let go of his scarf and went back to his phone. "Don't judge me, snow puts me in a weird mood."

"I ain't c-complaining." Will said, stuffing his mutli-gloved, yet still cold, hands in his pockets. "At l-least there's one g-good thing about the s-snow." Nico rolled his eyes and lifted his phone to take a picture of the two of them, in which Nico looked like the hottest emo nerd on the planet and Will looked like a disproportionate dork wearing a parka. Nico laughed at the picture and promptly posted it on instagram with the caption "Enjoy the snow and looking good, docsunshine on the other hand..."

"T-thanks, babe." Will said sarcastically. Nico smiled smugly. They entered the store, Will sighing in relief. He pulled off his hats and hoods. Percy, Jason, Annabeth, and Piper all ran over, smiling. Jason and Percy snickered.

"Dude what are you wearing?" Percy asked. Will rolled his eyes.

"This big baby here can't stand the cold." Nico laughed.

"Dude, you live in New York City." Jason laughed.  
"Oh, but the poor dear is from Miami." Nico said sarcastically. Will shoved Nico slightly, who retaliated by shoving him back into a wall.

"Ow." Will said simply. Nico rolled his eyes.

"With all that I doubt you felt a thing." Nico laughed. He pulled Will up by the hand.

"Come on, this place is deserted, so we can do literally anything." Piper said

"Yeah, now get your coats off and grab a shopping cart, cause we're racing." Annabeth said with a smirk. They ran off to grab carts. Will and Nico smiled and bolted, taking off their coats as they ran. They both tossed their stuff into the cart and drove it over to where the others stood. The three carts were lined up. Annabeth was stood in front of the line.

"Ok, so basically, we decided to make this a bit more interesting. Seeing as it is obvious that we're probably going to be snowed in here, we've decided to make it a bit more fun. So, we've had Iris, the store's owner, close off certain parts of this portion of aisles. Each time will get a flag color, and there will be there flags of that corresponding color placed strategically around these aisles. We'll each get our own aisle and then we'll race off to find the flags. The first to find all of their flags and get to the end where Iris is standing, will get a coupon book for this place from her, and believe me, those coupons are not shams." She explained. We all nodded. "One person will push the cart and the other will be sat inside the cart and in charge of grabbing the flags. If the wrong person grabs the flag or you go outside of the closed off area, you shall be disqualified." They nodded. Nico looked up at Will and, without a word of debate climbed into the cart. Piper did the same in her and Jason's cart. Annabeth nodded and held up the three "flags" (aka triangles of brightly colored construction paper). She pinned a yellow triangle onto Nico's shirt and a matching one to Will's. She pinned a baby blue one onto Jason and Piper, and then pinned a pair of neon green ones onto herself and her fiancé. She clambered into her and Percy's cart. They each lined up with their respective aisle.

"On my mark. Ready. Set. Go!" They shot down the aisles.

"Go left!" Nico shouted. They turned at the end of the aisle. "That way!" He said again, pointing.

"Nico, flag, coming up on your right." Will said. Nico reached out and grabbed the yellow flag. They maneuvered up and down the aisles, once or twice almost passing the barrier. First flag, then the second, now the third was right there, in front of them, or, more accurately, above them. The yellow flag hung boredly from the sign indicated the contents of the aisle. Of course they'd get the yellow flags. Of course, considering Nico was the shortest one there. He huffed at reached up as far as he could without standing. He barely even touched it. They stopped at the end of the aisle and turned back.

"Wait." Nico said. He cautiously stood up in the cart. "Go." Will hesitated for a moment before shooting down the aisle again. Nico reached up as high as he could. When he realized that he wouldn't be able to reach it, he bit his lip and did the first thing that came to mind; he jumped. He jumped up just a bit and grabbed the flag, tearing it down. "We got it! Go, go, go!" He yelled, crouching down and holding onto the front of the cart.

"Nico, are you insane?!" Will shouted, not stopping the cart.

"Sharp left!" Nico ignored his boyfriend.

"Nico, you could've fucking killed yourself!"

"Right!"

"You are so dead after we win."

"I know that. Left!" They took a sharp left turn and arrived at the end of the race. They cheered. Iris smiled at them. A few moments later Percy and Annabeth showed up, then Jason and Piper. Iris handed them the coupon book, which they lifted with pride. Nico handed her his phone and she took a photo of the six of them. She handed it back to them and walked off. Nico posted that with the caption "We won!"

•

Within minutes Percy had whipped out his camera and started vlogging.

"We're snowed in a supermarket alone. This is probably the greatest thing to ever happen ever. He said to the camera. Piper and Annabeth were sat on a wicker porch chair reading a children's almanac, Jason was sat upside down on another chair checking his email, and Will and Nico were sat in one of those swinging porch couches, swing it back and forth with their feet like 11 year olds. Nico had a packet of those crappy little heart shaped lollipops that you'd always get on Valentine's Day at school as a kid.

"And here's the happy couple." Percy said, walking up to the two of them.

"Fuck off." Will said, and Nico just put up a middle finger, yet they didn't stop swinging.

"Did you know-" Piper read aloud.

"Probably not." Percy cut her off, turning the camera to look at her.

"Why am I marrying you?" Annabeth questioned. They all laughed before Piper continued.

"Did you know that there is a fish called the blobfish that is widely considered the ugliest fish in the world. Look." She showed them the picture of the gross thing.

"Ew." Percy said.

"Oh, those things. I love those things. I feel like it represents me on a spiritual level." Nico laughed. Percy turned the camera to him.

"Oh, really? A fish? I didn't think fish were, _your type._ " He said. Nico threw his hands in the air out of frustration.

"For fucks sake!" He yelled. "Percy get over it!"

"I shall never get over it!" Percy declared.

"You're engaged to Annabeth!"

"That's not the point!"

"Than what is?!"

"It still hurt to find out it never could've happened."

"It couldn't have happened anyway, Percy!"

"Why not?"

"Because you're not gay, you simpleton!"

"More like shrimp-leton." Will interjected. They all dissolved into fits of laughter. Nico covered his face.

"Will!" Was all he could say, he was laughing so hard. "That pun- was atrocious." He breathed once they'd all calmed a bit. Will smiled proudly.

•

"What are you doing?" Percy asked his fiancé as she and Piper tore open a pair of long jump ropes.

"It's called double dutch, Seaweed Brain." She laughed. Piper handed one end of each rope to Jason while Annabeth pushed things out of the way.

"You never struck me as much of a jump roper." Percy said from behind his camera.

"Percy, we're girls. Of course we can jump rope. If you can't double dutch, you swing, and if you can't swing you try, and if you don't try no one likes you." Piper explained. Annabeth nodded in agreement.

"It's been that way since the 1920s." She confirmed.

"What really?" Percy asked.

"No, Seaweed Brain. It's just something most girls have done at some time in their childhood." Annabeth laughed, holding the ends of the rope out for Percy to hold. He scrambled to hand the camera to Nico.

"Ok. How do we do this?" Jason asked. The group laughed. Piper walked up behind him and grabbed his hands.

"You have to hold this rope out as far away as possible." Piper explained, guiding her boyfriend's hands. Annabeth did the same with Percy. "Then you swing this one. And then you swing this one the other way." They swung the rope clumsily. After a moment the got the hang of it. The girls nodded and stood at one side of the rope. Annabeth ran in first.

"One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six. Se- Six. You've got to beat six seconds Piper." Nico called. Piper ran in. "One. Two. Three. Four. Six. Seven. Eight. Nine. T- Nine. You two are seriously shit at this."

"You think you can do better?" Piper challenged.

"He probably could." Will laughed. Everyone turned to look at him. "What? I can't be the only one to have notice he's good at the random-est things." Nico sighed.

"Here, take the camera." He said. He handed it over to Will and walked up to the rope. Percy and Jason started swinging them. Nico watched the ropes move for a second before jumping in.

"One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six. Seven. Eight. Nine. Ten. Eleven. Twelve. Thirteen. Fourteen. Fifteen. Sixteen..." Piper continued counting while Nico jumped. "One hundred." He stopped, completely bored of jumping.

"Wow." Will laughed.

"Pretty good for an amateur ain't it? Now gimme the camera." Nico smiled, taking back the camera.

•

"So what else are you weirdly good at?" Percy asked from behind the camera. They were sat in the couch section of the store. For a "hippie supermarket" it sure had a ton of stuff. Nico was sat upside down on a couch next to Will, Annabeth and Piper shared a seat again, and Jason sat at the foot of their seat like a puppy. Nico chuckled.

"Umm," Nico plucked his lollipop out of his mouth to speak, "I can hula hoop pretty well. I can sing. I can do both a back and front flip. I can juggle. Oh, Hazel and I can dance."

"What's so weird about that?" Jason asked.

"We can swing dance." Nico laughed.

"Oh. My. God." Percy laughed. "Tumblr's gonna love this." Nico's eyes widened.

"You are not leaving that in." He said. Percy nodded, biting back a laugh. Nico reached out for the camera and ended up sliding off the couch and onto the ground. Percy spluttered and broke out laughing. Nico ran his tounge over his front teeth. He put his hands on the ground on either side of his head. He catapulted himself up and onto his feet.

"Give me the camera." He said. Percy started to hand it over, but broke out running.

"Nope!" He shouted. He filmed over his shoulder as Nico chased him.

•

"Just look at it. How could you not love the snow?" Nico and Will were sat on some boxes by the window alone. They others had run off to try to find a functioning microwave to heat of some microwave dinners. Luckily, Iris had a generator so they were stuck freezing and the food wasn't going bad. Though, by the widows, doors, and refrigerators, it was a lot colder. Nico had his head on Will's shoulder and they were wrapped up in Will's biggest coat like one big blanket. It was a big black winter jacket that was over 10 sizes to big, making it the perfect size for the two of them.

"I dunno. It's less of not liking the snow and more of disliking the cold that comes with it." Will chuckled.

"Well, I, for one, think the cold is fine and that the snow is... The snow's just beautiful." Nico said.

"I can't argue with that. Though I've seen better." Will said.

"Oh, really? What is that exactly? What's more beautiful than snow?" Nico smiled, his cheeks had gone pink again from the cold.

"You." Will said simply. Nico went redder than the poinsettias on people's doorsteps that had been buried by the snow. He buried his face in Will's shoulder. Will smiled and kissed him on the top of his head before leaning his own head down on Nico's and staring out the window. They sat in a blissful silence for a moment before a voice startled them.

"Awwwwww." The jumped and turned around to see Percy holding his camera.

"Percy!" Nico shouted.

"I got like all of that. I won't leave it in. Alright? We just finally got a microwave to work. Jase and the girls are currently heating up like 5 dozen single serving pizzas. C'mon." He laughed before running off. Nico and Will nearly smashed the boxes they were sat on because they got up to fast.

•

Just about 52.75 pizzas and around 9 beers later, Nico, Will, and Piper were looking through the jackets at the back of the store. Percy was filming them gleefully, as he knew his tipsy friends looking through jackets was going to be comedy gold.

"We're trying to find Will better a jacket, cause, I ain't gunna be seen with a penguin man." Nico said to the camera. Piper walked over and leaned on Nico's shoulders.

"And we might be a little drunk, but d-don't tell anyone, just shhh-sh-shh-shhhhhhh" She shushed while Nico cackled. Sober Nico and Piper were quite good friends, but drunk Nico and Piper were inseparable. Will, who was considerably less wasted, laughed from off camera. Will was wearing a dark purple thermal jacket that was probably twice as warm as his whole sumo wrestler get up from before.

"I like it." Will said, looking in the mirror.

"You're not the only one." Nico drawled drunkly. He winked and leaned back in the bean bag chair he and Piper had dragged over and were sharing. Will's cheeks flushed a bit pink. Percy turned the camera to face himself.

"When Nico gets drunk he pretty much flirts with everything that breathes, along with spending most of his time laughing." He said.

"I do not!" Nico protested.

"You don't need to see this." Percy ignored Nico and cover up the camera lense with his hand

•

That night, Nico and Piper stumbled their way into the matress department in the much too large store and flopped down on a twin sized bed. By then Percy had put away the camera as he was way to tired for vlogging. The remaining (mostly) sober friends gathered up some blankets and pillows.

"I'm gonna grab Pipes. She moves a lot in her sleep she and Nico would never survive sharing a bed. She could barely even stay on a twin bed by herself." Jason whispered to the others, smiling. He picked up his girlfriend and carried her over to one of the other beds. He threw a blanket over her and clambered under with her.

"We're gonna turn in too." Annabeth said. She and Percy walked off to go find a bed. Will lifted Nico and carried him over to a bigger bed. He set him down and laid down beside him, pulling a blanket over the two of them. He pulled his boyfriend close and buried his face in his shaggy uncut black hair. The generator had shut off. They were all cold as hell. Nico and Piper were definitely going to be hungover in the morning. But Will'd be damned to say he was not content in that moment.

•

The next morning, they all shared some dry Cheerios for breakfast and waited around for the streets to get plowed. They got some plastic bins and started gathering everything they'd opened. Two jump ropes. Nine blankets. A packet of construction paper. Some tape. Some safety pins. A shit ton of empty and half full food things. Some other random crap. And Will's other jackets, coats, gloves, such. They guessed how much they owed and pooled together all they had. They left a total of $218.87 on one of the counters along with a note. It read:

 _Dear Iris,_

 _Thank you for letting us stay here during the storm_

 _this should mostly cover what we used._

 _Thanks again_

 _\- Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Jason Grace, Piper McLean, Nico di Angelo, and Will Solace_

•

Like I said, the store is probably quite unrealistic, but whatever. Think of it as like a mix of Costco and Walmart and make it organic. It's weird. I know. I'm sorry. By the way, I'm planning on writing some chapters based more on the friendships between Nico and Will with other characters, rather than each other, but I'll still have Solangelo in there. One relationship I'm thinking about in particular is the friendship between Will and Piper. Any suggestions? Maybe and OC you want me to put in? Or maybe not even an OC, just a canon character that you want to see? Feedback is appreciated! Thanks!


	25. Everyone's Favorite Italian Shorty

I'M NOT DEAD! Hi. Sorry that its been so long since I uploaded a new chapter. I wrote a few, but I didn't like how they came out. I sort of lost confidence in my writing for a bit. I only just finished this chapter this morning. Plus with school, and rehearsals for my school musical (in which I am the lead), I barely have enough time to finish homework. With having to juggle all of that and dealing with my crippling hatred of myself, others, and my entire existence, I haven't found much time to write.

•

Also a guest said they thought that the jump rope bit seemed sexist, and I wanted to clarify that that was NOT intentional. I myself am a feminist, an egalitarian, and a female, so I wouldn't do that on purpose. I was just in a sort of jump rope-y mode because we were jumping rope in gym at school. Plus we were doing a project on the 1920s, so I thought "I'll have Piper and Annabeth make this joke sole-y for the purpose of making Nico jump rope." I just wanted to apologize if I offended you. It was not intentional, again sorry. If there's anything else like that feel free to let me know, but please do constructively. Enjoy the chapter.

•

 **Tweet:**

 **Will Solace**

 _docsunshine_

New blog post. A video feat. everyone's favorite Italian shorty: Nico di Angelo. www. video/ ranting-in-italian **Warning: Angry Italian**

•

 **Video**

Will was sat on their couch in the video, pointing his camera at a fuming Nico, who was pacing up and down in front of him.

" _Che cos'ha che non va? Lui è così stupido a volte! Giuro che è la persona peggiore che abbia mai incontrato._ **[1]** " Nico shouted in Italian, slipping back into his first language out of anger. He did that a lot. Whenever he was feeling some sort of extreme emotion or pain (or pleasure ;)) he sort of forgets how to speak English. He also tends to not realize it. Will also just so happened to find it really hot, but the internet didn't know that, nor did they need too.

"Nico, it's not that bad." Will said, understanding bits and pieces of what Nico had said.

" _Si arriva a essere l'uomo migliore, ma ho avuto modo di fare tutto il lavoro? Voglio dire, che cazzo, Jason? 'Ho un sacco sul mio piatto. Devo fare questo o quello '. Allora non essere l'uomo migliore! O fare il lavoro, o di rinunciare al titolo! Se qualcuno deve essere l'uomo migliore dovrebbe essere Grover comunque. Ha conosciuto il più lungo Percy. Ma, naturalmente, Percy ha scelto Jason perché pensava che sarebbe stato 'di disturbo' per portare Grover qui dal nord dello stato. Sai che dovrebbe essere il suo uomo migliore? Thalia. Che importa se è una ragazza, lei può sicuro come l'inferno fare meglio di suo fratello_. **[2]** " He paused and took a breath, staring blankly at the wall just to the right of Will's head. " _Sono una persona terribile? Io sia così dire a tutti quelli che conosco. Io sono una persona cattiva, non sono-_ **[3]** " He looked directly at Will and, more importantly, the camera. His eyes widened, and, immediately, Will regretted everything. " _Stai- stai cazzo mi filmando?!_ **[4]** " He shouted. Will started giggling childishly and leapt up from the couch, run as fast as he could. " _Torna qui stronzetto!_ **[5]** " They ran all around the apartment before Nico managed to corner the blonde boy in the kitchen. " _Dammi la telecamera_. **[6]** " Nico demanded.

"Noooo!" Will shouted childishly. He held the camera above his head and standing on a foot stool he'd bought for Nico so he could actually _eat_. Nico jumped up, trying to get high enough to get the camera Will held tightly in his hand. "Haha, shorty is to short to get the camera! HA!" Will teased. Nico narrowed his eyes and turned. He grabbed the water sprayer from the sink and pointed it at Will. "You wouldn't" Without turning away, Nico turned on the sink, soaking Will with ice cold water. Will's arm lowered a bit in surprise. Nico jumped up and grabbed the camera.

" _Grazie_. **[7]** " Nico said, giving Will a little two finger salute. He walked quickly out of the kitchen, the camera pointed at the floor.

"Get back here you little- c'mmere, gimme a hug. Gimme a hug." Nico panickedly put down the camera on the breakfast bar thing and darted down the hall. "C'mon Neeks, gimme a hug." Will chased him, soaking wet and holding out his arms.

" _No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!"_ Nico shouted, ducking away from his roomate. They ran in front of the camera about 3 times before Will caught Nico and hugged him, picking him up while he protested. After about 2 minutes more of Italian curses and protests, they fell into fits of laughter. Will let Nico's feet actually touch the ground, but didn't release him from the hug. Nico's black shirt stuck to his skin, and Will's normally wavy hair was a curly, wet mess. Cut to the end of the video where they had calmed down and bit and Will let Nico go and casually walked over to the camera, giving it a cheeky wink before shutting it off.

•

Under the video on Will's blogpost was a picture of the two of them, each wrapped up in a blanket, one huge sheet around the both of them, and a towel around each of their necks for their very wet hair. Will looked weirdly happy and Nico looked like he could kill a man. Which he could, but he wouldn't. Or would he?

•

 **Translation**

 **[1]** What is wrong with him? He is so stupid sometimes! I swear he is the worst person I've ever met.

 **[2]** He gets to be the best man, but I've got to do all the work? I mean, what the fuck, Jason? 'I've got a lot on my plate. I have to do this or that.' Then don't be the best man! Either do the work, or give up the title! If anyone should be the best man it should be Grover anyway. He's known Percy the longest. But, of course, Percy chose Jason because he thought it would be 'to much trouble' to bring Grover here from upstate. You know who should be his best man? Thalia. So what if she's a girl, she can sure as hell do better than her brother.

 **[3]** Am I a terrible person? I am being so mean to everyone I know. I am a terrible person aren't-

 **[4]** are you- are you fucking filming me?!

 **[5]** Get back here you little shit!

 **[6]** Give me the camera.

 **[7]** Did you really need me to translate 'thank you'?

•

I hope you liked this chapter. Sorry that its so short, I just haven't had much free time lately. Please give me feedback! I have all of the reviews I've gotten since, I dunno, last September saved into a file on my email. They always make me feel better. Also, if enough people ask, I can post a version of this chapter in English or something so you won't have to look to the bottom for translations. Also, if and when the link in Will's tweet doesn't work, don't worry. It doesn't even lead to anything.


	26. IKEA and Twenty One Pilots

Hi! This is a sort of short one. I had a problem with the program I use to type this. It accidentally deleted chapter 1 and chapters 19 to 26. I was sobbing and moping for a while. I managed to get most of it back by copy and pasting from here, but I had to rewrite this chapter, and I chose not to write one part that would've made it longer, but was unnecessary and tiring to write.

•

(Straightens camera on tripod and steps back next to Will, who is stood in their now emptied living room)

So... we broke our coffee table

 **NOOOoooOooo! WE did not!**

(laughing)

 **You stubbed your toe on the table and then proceed to stand back up and then fall onto our coffee table, smashing it to bits!**

(Laughing) I'm clumsy!

 **Didn't you play basketball?**

yes...

 **(sigh)**

•

 **Anyway, today, we're building an IKEA coffee table, with a name I can't pronounce.**

Reg-is-sor

 **Sure, we'll go with that**

•

 **From hell's heart, I stab at thee! (Nico stabs part of the box with a box cutter and then proceeds to slice the box open) A little Moby Dick reference, for you literature lovers out there.**

Moby's dick? Shouldn't he be keeping that to himself?

 **It's- that's- Will! (Nico goes a bit red)**

(Pleased with his 'clever' joke)

•

 **I just wanna stay in the sun where I find**

 **I know it's hard sometimes**

 **Pieces of peace in the sun's peace of mind**

 **I know it's hard sometimes**

 **Yeah, I think about the end just way too much**

 **But it's fun to fantasize**

 **On my enemies I wouldn't wish who I was**

 **But it's fun to fantasize**

 **Oh, oh, I'm falling, so I'm taking my time on my ride**

 **Oh, I'm falling, so I'm taking my time on my ride**

 **Taking my time on my ride**

"I'd die for you, " that's easy to say

We have a list of people that we would take

A bullet for them, a bullet for you

A bullet for everybody in this room

But I don't seem to see many bullets coming through

See many bullets coming through

Metaphorically, I'm the man

But literally, I don't know what I'd do

"I'd live for you, " and that's hard to do

Even harder to say when you know it's not true

Even harder to write when you know that tonight

There were people back home who tried talking to you

But then you ignored them still

All these questions they're for real like

Who would you live for?

Who would you die for?

And would you ever kill?

 **I thought you said you couldn't sing?**

I can't, but I can rap.

 **You are just one big six foot two tall bundle of random talents aren't you**

You're one to talk, Mister "I'm good at every art form ever."

 **(laughing)**

•

 **Pass me that hammer.**

For what?

 **I need to hammer this thing in.**

But the instructions say that that's supposed to go there.

 **No, look it goes here. Then you hammer that in there**.

No look, it goes in th-

 **Fuck the instructions, it only fits there. See.**

Nico...

•

 _[They're sprawled out on the floor, having temporarily abandoned building the coffee table]_

 **So you can rap?**

Yep.

 **Anything?**

Nearly.

 **I bet you can't**

(sits up and leans against the side of their couch) Try me

 **(sits up next to him) Heavydirtysoul**

(deep breath) There's an infestation in my mind's imagination,

I hope that they choke on smoke 'cause I'm smoking them out the basement,

This is not rap, this is not hip-hop,

Just another attempt to make the voices stop,

Rapping to prove nothing, just writing to say something,

'Cause I wasn't the only one who wasn't rushing to sayin' nothing,

This doesn't mean I lost my dream,

It's just right now I got a really crazy mind to clean.

 **Gangsters don't cry,**

 **Therefore, therefore I'm,**

 **Mr. Misty-eyed, therefore I'm.**

 **Can you save, can you save my—**

 **Can you save my heavydirtysoul?**

 **Can you save, can you save my—**

 **Can you save my heavydirtysoul?**

 **For me, for me, uh**

 **Can you save my heavydirtysoul?**

 **For me, for me, uh**

 **Can you save my heavydirtysoul?**

( **b** o **t** h **l** a **u** g **h** i **n** g **)**

 **Is this what my channel is now? Just TOP covers?**

Better than what you've got now

 **Hey.**

•

 **We're done!**

No, look, this corner's wobbly. It's missing a piece to keep it stable, like the ones on these.

 **Ok, but where is it?**

umm

 **Oh my- We lost a piece!?**

Yep.

 **Ugh!**

It's like a long wooden peg. It goes inside of the leg here, and then in this hole in the bottom of the table top here. See?

 ** _Ugh!_**

[Ten minutes of searching later]

 **You know what? You know FUCKING what? (Storms into the kitchen, comes out with a flimsy wooden spoon) Here! (He snaps it over his knee) Viola! (He puts it in place of the peg)(it fits perfectly)**

Well, that works.

•

 **So that's it for this video, leave a like comment, or whatever you want to do down below.**

Links to my twitter, my tumblr blog, and my normal blog are in the description.

 **I hope you enjoyed, so that's it, bye**.

•

[LONG cut to black][like a minute and a half long]

[Cut to a clip of Will and Nico from immediately after the outro]

 **(Quickly and suddenly turns and pecks Will on the lips)(Stands up and gets really close to the camera) Bye, bitches! (walks off)**

(Is sat, dumbfounded) _Nico?_ **(no reply)** Nico are you leaving that in? **(still no reply)** Nico, did you just out us to the entire internet. **(...)** _Nico?!_

•

Nico did a lot of things in the heat of the moment. It was easier for him. He over thought things a lot, and tended to get anxiety over them. His natural instinct to do something completely random and unprecedented made decision easier for him. Had he not been like that, he probably wouldn't have kissed Will in the first place, or ever say 'I love you', or even started a YouTube channel like he did when he was younger.

This, however, was not one of these times. It was during the editing process that he had to decide. He'd already talked to Will about it. They'd decided that, if they were both comfortable with it, they would upload the video and then upload a more serious video explaining everything later on, after their fans calmed down a bit. Now it was all up to Nico. He had to decide if he was going to post it or not. He'd kissed Will in the heat of the moment. That was how they were going to come out? With a random kiss and a "Bye, bitches"? Was that how they were doing it?

Nico was a natural at doing things in the heat of the moment. It made decisions easier. But, this time, no matter how much he thought about it, it was still the easiest decision he'd ever made.

•

 **Introducing REGISSÖR- IKEA Furniture Building w/ my roommate**

Oh, how the fangirls went wild

•

So that's the chapter. I hope you enjoyed. Remember, feedback is appreciated, I love taking your suggestions, have a good day, and all of the good stuff. Thanks!

•

P.S. While I was looking at the stuff I've written, I came up with the cutest idea for a chapter, but it would have to be a chapter in the _really far_ future. I mean like last chapter far (unless I choose to do an epilogue or something).


	27. Lovebird Liveshow

Sorry I haven't uploaded in a while. I just haven't had much inspiration for this fic. I think I might finish it soon. I just don't want there to be a bunch of chapters of just pointless fluff. I think I'll probably post one or two more chapters, and an epilogue. I dunno, lemme know what you think. Enjoy!

•

There was a good 5 minutes of nothing before a tidal wave of "OH MY GOD IT'S CANONS" came in. It was like the calm before the storm. Will and Nico had been sat on their bed, refreshing their tumblr over and over during those few minutes as screenshots and text posts started popping up. Soon enough that was all that was on both of their dashboards. A few people we're denying it, saying the end of the video was just black and the screenshots were photoshop. Then those same people were back and freaking out, having rewatched it. About a handful of people were playing devil's advocate and saying that it may have been a joke, that they were just teasing them. But most people agreed, it was real. The hashtag _#solangeloisreal_ was trending on Twitter. It was hilarious to see what the fans were saying, but it was the reactions of their friends on Twitter that was the most hysterical to them.

 **Twitter:**

 **Percy Jackson**

 _seaweedbrain_

Well, even if _I'm_ not _deathbreath_ 's type, I'm glad you're each other's _#solangeloisreal_

 **Annabeth Chase**

 _wisegirl_

It's just like you two to come out like that _#solangeloisreal_

 **Reyna**

 _RARA_

About time _#solangeloisreal_

 **Hazel Levesque**

 _thatwitchgirl_

I know right?

 **Jason Grace**

 _blondesuperman_

So, _deathbreath_ , you having a thing from blonde hair and blue eyes don't you? ;) #solangeoisreal

 **Leo Valdez**

 _repairboy_

Uhmm... _beautyqueen_

 **Piper McLean**

 _beautyqueen_

It's fine. He does this with everyone. You should see him with Percy.

 **Percy Jackson**

 _seaweedbrain_

 _blondesuperman_ ;)

 **Annabeth Chase**

 _wisegirl_

*sighs*

 **Frank**

 _mrbearhug_

Congratulations to _deathbreath_ and _docsunshine_ about _#solangeloisreal_ Just a warning, Percy and Jason are planning you a party

 **Percy Jackson**

 _seaweedbrain_

Frank, you ruined the surprise!

 **Nico di Angelo**

 _deathbreath_

Percy, the last time we had a party we got drunk and you and Jason threw me into a wall

 **Percy Jackson**

 _seaweedbrain_

But you had fun, didn't you?

 **Nico di Angelo**

 _deathbreath_

Will & I are going to do a live show explaining things in a few minutes, be ready

•

Nico started the liveshow no more than 10 minutes after tweeting. He and Will sat in front of the camera. This was probably Nico's most viewed liveshow already, and they'd only started it 2 minutes ago.

"Hi." They said awkwardly in unison. The chat was already exploding with questions. They were surprised they didn't break YouNow.

"Feel free to ask us questions, but be forewarned, we will not answer anything we find invasive of offensive." Nico said, awkwardly. Will nodded.

Conflicting modification on 3/16/2016 6:59:34 PM  
There was a good 5 minutes of nothing before a tidal wave of "OH MY GOD IT'S CANONS" came in. It was like the calm before the storm. Will and Nico had been sat on their bed, refreshing their tumblr over and over during those few minutes as screenshots and text posts started popping up. Soon enough that was all that was on both of their dashboards. A few people we're denying it, saying the end of the video was just black and the screenshots were photoshop. Then those same people were back and freaking out, having rewatched it. About a handful of people were playing devil's advocate and saying that it may have been a joke, that they were just teasing them. But most people agreed, it was real. The hashtag _#Solangeloisreal_ was trending on Twitter. It was hilarious to see what the fans were saying, but it was the reactions of their friends on Twitter that was the most hysterical to them.

 **Twitter:**

 **Percy Jackson**

 _seaweedbrain_

Well, even if _I'm_ not _deathbreath_ 's type, I'm glad you're each other's _#Solangeloisreal_

 **Annabeth Chase**

 _wisegirl_

It's just like you two to come out like that _#Solangeloisreal_

 **Reyna**

 _RARA_

About time _#Solangeloisreal_

 **Hazel Levesque**

 _thatwitchgirl_

I know right?

 **Jason Grace**

 _blondesuperman_

So, _deathbreath_ , you having a thing from blonde hair and blue eyes don't you? ;) #Solangeoisreal

 **Leo Valdez**

 _repairboy_

Uhmm... _beautyqueen_

 **Piper McLean**

 _beautyqueen_

It's fine. He does this with everyone. You should see him with Percy.

 **Percy Jackson**

 _seaweedbrain_

 _blondesuperman_ ;)

 **Annabeth Chase**

 _wisegirl_

*sighs*

 **Frank**

 _mrbearhug_

Congratulations to _deathbreath_ and _docsunshine_ about _#Solangeloisreal_ Just a warning, Percy and Jason are planning you a party

 **Percy Jackson**

 _seaweedbrain_

Frank, you ruined the surprise!

 **Nico di Angelo**

 _deathbreath_

Percy, the last time we had a party we got drunk and you and Jason threw me into a wall

 **Percy Jackson**

 _seaweedbrain_

But you had fun, didn't you?

 **Nico di Angelo**

 _deathbreath_

Will & I are going to do a live show explaining things in a few minutes, be ready

•

Nico started the liveshow no more than 10 minutes after tweeting. He and Will sat in front of the camera. This was probably Nico's most viewed liveshow already, and they'd only started it 2 minutes ago.

"Hi." They said awkwardly in unison. The chat was already exploding with questions. They were surprised they didn't break YouNow.

"Feel free to ask us questions, but be forewarned, we will not answer anything we find invasive of offensive." Nico said, awkwardly. Will nodded. They sat there, leaned forward and looking at the chat. They attempted to read the questions but the were moving by to quickly. Nico hummed as they read.

"'How long have you two been together?'" Will finally read. "Just under a year and a half."

"One year, four months, 10 days, 7 hours, and 35 minutes." Nico said. He and Will made eye contact, silent for a moment.

"Is that actually how long?" Will asked. Nico nodded. He paused.

"Actually I'm not sure. One second, I wrote it down." He said leaning down to pick up a notebook stashed under the coffee table.

"He wrote it down." Will said. Nico laughed. "You'd think I was the dorky romantic, but nope."

"It's the Italian in me." Nico said sitting back up, notebook in hand.

"And in me, sometimes, too." Will muttered. He was so quiet that to be able to hear him, the viewers would've need to have had on headphones the volume as loud as the possibly could put it and had the hearing of a bat to have heard him, but he was still loud enough to make Nico blush so hard that Will's red shirt looked white. They were both 57% sure the viewers could feel his blush through the screen. Nico leaned his forehead into Will's shoulder while the blonde screeched with laughter.

Nico sat back up after about a minute of Will's laughter and chat confusion. He pouted.

"Awww." Will laughed, nuding Nico with his shoulder. "You blush like a little girl from the 1920s."

"Shut up I do not." Nico said. He elbowed Will in the ribcaged.

"You do, and it's adorable."

"I am not adorable. I am death. I am darkness." Nico said pointedly, moving his hands like claws (A/N the little dork). Will rolled his eyes and enveloped Nico in a hug. Nico pouted for a split second before smiling and burying his face in Will's neck, hugging him back. Will perched his chin atop Nico's mess of black hair.

"Death my ass." Will said. Nico pulled away and lightly punch Will in the arm.

"Shut up." He muttered, turning back to his notebook. He boredly flipped through the pages, looking for where he wrote it down. Will read from behind him, leaning his chin on his boyfriend's shoulder. "Here! 11:37, January 14th, 2015"

"Wow, you actually wrote it down." Will muttered, not moving his head.

"That would be..." Nico trailed off, thinking. He grabbed a pencil and started scribbling math down.

"There goes the math whiz." Will said, sitting up and streching.

"Hey watch it. You know I was crap at math." Nico said, not looking up from the paper he was rapidly writing on.

"Weren't you in advanced math?" Will asked.

"Yeah, well I was shite at advanced math." Nico said, glancing up at Will. "Keep answering questions I'll figure this out in a second."

"Alright." Will rolled his eyes. He looked through the chat, finding nothing but a bunch of cooing and screaming teenage fangirls. "If you guys can't calm down we could always just stop and come back in a week or so." The chat flooded with "NO!"s and "PLEASE DON'T GO"s.

"Did they freak out?" Nico asked, sneaking a glance at the screen.

"Yeah." Will laughed. Nico returned to the math, chuckling. Will boredly looked through the chat for questions.

"Katie asked 'Why didn't you tell us before?' Because, some of the fans can get a bit, for lack of a better word, invasive. So we didn't really want to say anything for a while. Then at one point it was mostly due to nervousness and kind of general discomfort with the idea. When we did come out was totally unplanned. I'd been comfortable with it for a while, so it was pretty much solely up to Nico. And it worked out, I guess." Will explained, awkwardly ruffling the back of his hair.

"'How did you get together' Asks i-can't-even-destiel. Firstly, nice name. I have lost the ability to even as well." Will joked. "But, in short, it happened due to petty competition."

"Jem wants to know what my sexuality is, exactly. I am gay. Very very gay." Will laughed.

"'Have you two done the do?' Someone asked." Will read. He opened his mouth to explain why he was _not_ going to answer that question, but was cut of when Nico hit his head on the coffee table, creating a loud the sound. Will laughed.

"Ow." Nico muttered.

"You made Nico injure himself." Will laughed. He pulled Nico up by the shoulder. Nico sat back on the couch, a red bump on his forehead. Will rolled his eyes. "I'll be right back." He stood up and walked into the kitchen. A few seconds later he sat down, a blue ice pack wrapped in a paper towel in his hands. He had Nico hold to his forehead. He pulled a lollipop out of his pocket, unwrapped it and popped it into Nico's mouth as though it were normal.

"'What the hell was that.' asked Zoe. That was something that happens at least twice weekly. Nico's always getting himself hurt, but luckily I'm a doctor." Will said proudly.

"No you're not." Nico said, pulling his lollipop out of his mouth to talk.

"Well I'm going to be." Will argued.

"Pfft, not until you're, like, thirty." Nico laughed.

"Shut up and eat your lollipop." Will glared. Nico smiled smugly and went back to eating his lollipop, leaning on Will's shoulder.

"But anyway, I'm always having to make sure he doesn't get himself killed. Also I have a lot of lollipops." Will laughed. Nico nodded, making his eyes wide for effect.

"It's unnatural." Nico said. Will laughed.

"'Do you have any embarrassing stories or pictures of each other.' asks Kendall." Will read.

"None that I'm willing to share." Nico said.

"Oh!" Will said, his eyes going wide with realization.

"What?" Nico asked cautiously.

" _OH!"_ Will said again, but with more enthusiasm.

"You don't mean-"

"The picture?"

"You wouldn't dare." Nico said, narrowing his eyes at him and dropping the ice pack in his hand to his side.

"Oh I would." Will laughed evilly. He went to stand up, but Nico grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Will, no." Nico said firmly. Will shook his head, laughing as he stood up. "Will, come on, please." He said, his face softened.

"Sorry, darlin' the fans are demandin' it." Will chuckled. He stepped off camera and Nico stood up to follow him. They stood just outside of shot.

"Per favore, non fare." Nico begged him quietly in Italian, although a few of the fans could still tell what he was saying. **[1]**

"Why not?" Will asked, not even bothering to be quietly.

"Perché è imbarazzante." **[2]**

"That's the point." Will chuckled.

"Will, tesoro, per favore. **[3** ]" Nico tried for the last time. Will shook his head, laughing, before leaving the room. Nico dropped himself back into his spot on the couch, pouting slightly. He boredly tossed the ice pack onto the coffee table as Will came running back in, holding a photo in his hand.

"Take a gander at this." Will said, holding up the photo. In the picture was Nico and Hazel from when Nico was about 16 and Hazel was about 15. Nico was in blue jeans, a tight red shirt and a black leather jacket, and his hair was greasy and slicked back. Next to him was Hazel, who wore a long tight blue skirt, blue heels, a white blouse, and a bright pink jacket. Her curly brown hair was pinned up miraculously with a pink flower in her hair, and a blue scarf tight around her neck. They looked like they were posing. Twenty one year old Nico had his reddening face hidden behind his hands.

"Care to explain?" Will laughed. Nico sat up, swallowing his embarrassment.

"Ok, when I was a teenager... I acted... In my school musicals. Hazel, a few of our other friends, and I were in a local show, Grease, when I was sixteen. This was when we were getting our pictures taken. They had siblings take a picture together, even if their characters were unrelated. So we were told how told stand." Nico explained, his cheeks still holding a slight blush.

"And who did you play?" Will asked, leaning back smugly.

"Doody. Hazel was Jan. Percebeth played Danny and Sandy, of course. Jase was Kenicke and Piper was Rizzo. Frank was Roger. Leo was a techie. Reyna was stage manager. Rachel did props." Nico said.

"You should be proud, that's a pretty big part." Will said.

"I've had bigger." Nico shrugged.

"Have you?" Will asked, raising eyebrow.

"Yeah, I was the tinman in the Wizard of Oz. I played the Mad Hatter. Oh, I played JoJo in Suessical." Nico listed.

"You mean the little emo kid from Horton Hears a Who? That character is perfect for you." Will laughed, thinking of the animated movie. Nico raised an eyebrow.

"Have you ever _seen_ Suessical?" Will shook his head. Nico sighed and leaned toward the laptop, opening a new tab and typing something in. "There. That's what the Suessical JoJo looks like." Will took on glance at the screen and broke down into a fit of giggles.

"Shut up," Nico said.

"Did you do anything else?" Will said, his laughter subsiding.

"No. Hazel tried to convince me to do Rent, but then I thought of a valid excuse and got out of it." Nico said.

"I think you'd make an amazing Angel, Mr. di Angelo." Will chuckled.

"Hush." Nico said, elbowing Will in the ribs.

"Do you still remember the songs?"  
"Yeah. Mainly the last one, We Go Together. That was everyone's favorite. We'd be in the hallways during school, and someone would say a word that was in the song and we'd all immediately break out into song. We always insisted on singing it as a warm up before each preformance. That's always where my mind jumps when I hear the words 'we go together'." Nico said.

"Sing it for me." Will said, smiling like the sun, as he did often when he wanted Nico to do something. They both had that sort of thing. They could will each other to do something just with a simple gesture, often involving eyes. Will would smiled with his eyes (and mouth but eyes are most important), and Nico just could give Will sad eyes and Will would immediately give in.

"Never." Nico said. Will turned his head so his hair fell in his blue eyes and smiled at Nico, who promptly covered his eyes and turned away.

"What are you doing?" Will laughed.

"Your eyes frustrate me." Nico said. Will laughed, kissing Nico's temple.

"That's the point." Will laughed, messing with his hair. Nico turned back to him. "Why is this picture embarrassing? It's cute."

"I'm not cute." Nico spat, glaring. "I am death and darkness!"

" _You_ are a fluffball." Will laughed.

"Of death!" Nico insisted. Will rolled his eyes at Nico's silliness. "I shouldn't have had a Red Bull with lunch."

"No you shouldn't have. Especially considering the amount of coffee you drink anyway. You've already got more than enough caffine in your system." Will scolded in his doctor voice. Nico, still in a strange mood due too his high caffine intake, leaned forward so his forehead leaned on Will's arm.

"Sorry." He muttered. Will laughed and hugged him.

"We should read another question." Will told his boyfriend.

"Sure. Nadia asked, 'Why are you two so cute?' I don't know. Genetics? Luck? Charisma? Maybe because we're good people, and whatever person or thing that's up in the sky feels bad for giving me a shit early life, so they're paying me back by giving me all of you guys, and my wonderful friends?" Nico said quickly, although his eyes seemed to be tiring slowly.

"Aww, thanks." Will cooed, hugging the younger boy from behind.

"No, no, not you." Nico said, shooing Will. Will let him go and looked off, pouting. Nico laughed lightly (A/N he totally giggled but he'd never admit it), and leaned over, kissing Will on the jaw. Will's face seemed to immediately light up, and he hugged his small boyfriend, burying his face in Nico's ever growing hair. Nico elbowed him and started messing with his now even messier back hair.

"'You should cut your hair.' Kason said." Will read.

"Should I get my hair cut? I don't know, it looks kind of nice long." Nico said, playing with it. It was already past his shoulders.

"You look like a small, Italian Sirius Black." Will commented.

"Shut up!" Nico laughed.

"Put it in a ponytail." Will said.

"How? I have no hair tie things, and I am not putting rubber bands in my hair." Nico said.

"Why?" Will laughed.

"Because, I've seen Hazel do that, and she needed my help to get it out, very painfully." Nico explained.

"There are probably some hair ties in the box." Will said.

"Then get one." Nico said.

"No, it's your hair!" Will said. Nico flashed him a glance of his sad eyes, and he was up almost immediately.

"I hate you." Will said.

"Love you too." Nico laughed as Will walked toward their bathroom. Nico turned to the camera and muttered, "I've got him wrapped around my finger." He laughed quietly like he was plotting something. Will walked back in with a small grey box with a patterned lid in hand. He pulled off the top and started digging through.

"We have a box, well it's not a single box, it's a bunch." Will explained. "In them we keep stuff that we know our house guests will need based on past experience and such. Like there are two or three designated girl boxes, two unisex, and one guy box."

"Found one!" Nico said, pulling out a grey hair tie. "But yeah. We have a box of stuff that people we've had stay over had needed in the past. A few of the boxes are just full of hotel soaps and stuff just in case someone is all finicky."

"This one," Will said, lifting the grey box, "is one of the girl boxes. It has a bunch of stuff in here. Also, we're not being sexist these are just things that people that have stayed over have needed in the past."

"Yeah!" Nico agreed. He messily tied his hair back with the hair band. "That actually does not look terrible."

"I like it, but what does my opinion matter." Will said. Nico rolled his eyes and went back to the questions.

"I think this is going or be our last question, as we still need to go make and consume some sustanance." Nico said.

"Food." Will clarified simply.

"Marshell asks 'Who said I love you first?'" Nico read.

"Me!" Will chimed.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"But I said it when you-"

"But that was an accident. I was the first one to say it on purpose."

"Just because it was an accident doesn't mean I didn't mean it." Nico argued.

"Ok, so, here's what happened." Will said, leaning toward the camera. "I was on the Subway on my way to class, and Nico was here setting up for a video he was filming."

"And he calls me on the Phone," Nico interuppts, "he's just saying that the subway is delayed and that he was worried that he might not make it to class."

"But, since I was on a subway, there wasn't good signal. I said something along the lines of 'I've lost you' because it was breaking up and I'd missed what he just said." Will continued.

"And I thought he said 'I love you', and I didn't really know where it came from, so I just said 'I love you too, bye.' But it wasn't even rushed. I just said it like it was normal although I felt like I was going to throw up." Nico said.

"Aww you had butterflies?" Will asked teasingly.

"It felt more like a hoard of Mothra." Nico muttered. Will laughed and kissed Nico's temple again. "Anyway, when he got home later, after skipping class, half of which he'd already missed, the first thing out of his mouth was..."

"'I love you.'" Will finished.

"And we were both kinda freakin out, cause we're idiots. I don't know. But what's important is that I said it first." Nico summarized.

"No you did not."

"Whatever. We've gotta go." Nico said, waving. "Bye."

•

Like I said before I'll probably be ending this fic very soon, but I will probably start another fic. Maybe it could be a canon-verse fic, or a different AU. Gimme some suggestions if you want, by the way, if you're craving some Solangelo cuteness, check out the oneshot I wrote and posted not too long ago. It's called _If You Can't Beat 'Em_ and its another AU. I hope you enjoyed. Thanks!


	28. Q&A on Jason's Couch

This chapter is sort of a filler. I have finally made the decision to bring this fic to a close. I will write a few more chapters and finish it off. I'll explain more at the end of the chapter, but for now, enjoy.

•

 **"Url Origin?- Q &A On My Couch Ft. The Seven and Then Some"** went up on _theblondesuperman_ on July 25th, 2016, two months after Will and Nico came out.

•

Jason was sat in the middle of his couch, Piper on his left and Leo on his right. Next to Leo was Calypso, and next to her was Festus. Beside Piper was Annabeth and Percy. On the floor was Hazel and Frank on the left and Nico and Will on the right. Sat on barstools behind the couch were Lou Ellen, Rachel Dare, Thalia, and Reyna. They were all getting settled to start the video.

"We need a bigger couch." Jason said. He stood up. "Is everyone even in shot?" He checked his camera and moved it back a bit so they wouldn't have to squash in as much to film. Percy clapped loudly.

"WHOO" He shouted. Everyone turned to stare at him.

"What the f*ck was that?" Jason asked from behind the camera.

"I do it every time I film any video other than a vlog. Its for energy. Try it!" Percy laughed. For the next minute all of them were all clapping and 'WHOO'-ing.

"Holy sh*t, that works. Why does that work?" Nico laughed. Percy shrugged. Jason took his seat on the couch again. He clapped, indicating the start of the video.

•

"First question, 'What is the weirdest song you've got saved on Spotify?'" Jason read off his phone. They all whipped out their own phones and opened Spotify.

"I've got Cantina Band from Stars Wars saved." Frank said.

"I saved Hedwig's Theme From Harry Potter." Annabeth said.

"I have Carry On Wayward Son by Kansas." Thalia said.

"Same." Will said.

"For some reason I saved Riptide by Vance Joy." Percy said.

"I have like the entire Hamilton soundtrack saved." Nico said.

"Really? You never struck me as much of a fan of musicals." Reyna laughed.

"It's a hip-hop musical about Alexander Hamilton. They're rapping about history. What sort of person _isn't_ a fan of Hamilton." He countered.

•

"Next, 'Where did you come up with your urls?'"

"Most of us just used our nicknames, since we all have sort of strange nicknames." Thalia said.

"Yeah, Annabeth has called me Seaweed Brain since we were twelve." Percy said.

"And he called me Wise Girl since we were young too." Annabeth said.

"Yeah, yeah. 'The Jacksons are the perfect couple' we get it." Leo complained. The other chuckled.

"I was called the blonde superman by these guys because I am, well, blonde and, well, me." Jason said humbly. "And I've got I sort of hero complex."

"I'm Beauty Queen because I had to go to a party for my dad and my mom insisted on dressing me up in a way to bond with me. Leo got one look of me and came up with the nickname, while Jason stared stupidly like the cute idiot he is." Piper said, flicking Jason's chin up with her finger while he glared.

"I'm Death Breath, and I have been since I was, what, 14?" Nico asked Jason and Percy nodded. "As a teenager, I was really skinny and pale because I had only just started getting better after having a sh*t life. These two said I looked like a corpse and my breath smelled like pomegranates because that's literally all I would eat, and they dubbed me Death Breath."

"I'm Pinecone Face because they named a tree that I really loved after me at our camp because I temporarily disappeared to go live with our dad, and they thought I died. Percy and I were arguing when he was like 13 and I was nearly 16, and he said that because he is crap at making up nicknames." Thalia said.

"I'm just a really big guy so every hug I give is a bear hug, so I dubbed myself Mr. Bear Hug." Frank laughed.

"I really loved fantasy witchy stuff when I was thirteen and I still sort of do, so as a teen I was called 'witch girl'." Hazel shrugged.

"I'm doc sunshine because I'm a sunshine-y person and a medical student. I dunno. I just needed a name and it ended up becoming my nickname." Will said.

"I called myself Little Red because I'm a red head and R-E-D are my initials." Rachel said.

"My url is just my name." Lou laughed.

"Mine is the same." Calypso said.

"RARA is just my initi-" Reyna started.

"RA RA AH AH AH! RO MAH, RO MAH MAH! GAGA OOH LA LA! WANT YOUR BAD ROMANCE!" Everyone in the room besides her started singing. She grit her teeth.

" _I hate all of you!"_ She hissed as the rest of them fell into fits of laughter

•

"'Tell us the story of something important to you.'" Jason said. "Leo, you go first.

"Um, ok. Well, I found Festus when I was 19 or 20. He was a stray that I found in the forest. He was sort of reluctant to be trained, but he really liked me. So, I managed it, and now he's just a big sweet heart." Leo said scratching his dog behind the ears.

"My mom gave me my Yankee's baseball cap when I was 11-ish. It was really important to me, because it was really the first thing she gave me that I really loved because she was really distant when I was really little." Annabeth said.

"I've got a pen. It has the word riptide on the side. Our camp counselor from when we were younger gave it to me. It's called riptide because I used to love fencing at camp, and I'd call my choice 'weapon' riptide, but when we got to old to go, I couldn't take riptide with me because it was camp property. So, he gave it to me sort of as a joke, but I still love it." Percy said.

"My sister, Bianca gave me my skull ring." Nico said, holding up his right hand to show said ring. He dropped his hand at his side with his other hand holding tightly onto Will's.

"I got this bracelet from a little girl named Nellie." Will said, lifting the hand he held Nico's hand with to show a woven bracelet. He dropped their hands again. "She was a camper at this camp I worked at during the summer when I was about 16. She was about 9 and really liked me. I'd babysit her when her mom was out, but then she got sick. She was in the hospital for months, and I visited her everyday. I taught her how to make these little string bracelets on this little friendship bracelet maker thing that my sister had but never used. I'd just talk to her like we were still at camp or something. She just seemed to get sicker, until, one day, she just suddenly started getting a lot better. She was healed in a matter of weeks and the doctors couldn't explain it. She said it was because I kept visiting her. She called me a 'magic healer'. She made me this to thank me." He was smiling wistfully.

"I got this bracelet when I joined Will's aunt's women's rights group." Thalia said. "Funnily enough I used to hate them because there was one girl, Zoe, that I didn't like, but then Percy, Grover, and her started being friends, and Bianca joined. I started liking them more, and I stopped associating them with one girl that I, at the time, disliked. We'd only just became friends when Zoe and Bianca..." She trailed off. She seemed to have a lump in her throat, as did a few of the others. Nico was staring at his shoes. Will squeezed his hand comfortingly. Nico gave him a sad smile before returning to staring at his battered and beaten black converse. The were all salient for a brief moment, before Festus woofed loudly, making them smile.

"You want me to edit that out?" Jason asked, readjusting.

"Please." His sister smiled.

"No problem." Jason said, messing a bit with his hair.

"Thanks, baby bro." She said, ruffling his just fixed hair. He glared at her and returned to the questions.

•

"Are you a cat person or a dog person?" Jason read.

" _Dog!"_ Percy, Annabeth, Frank, Leo, Jason, and Reyna all shouted simultaneously.

" _Cat!"_ Rachel, Hazel, and Calypso said together.

"Well. Their preferences are clear." Will laughed. "I like dogs more."

"I don't really have much of a preference, but I guess cats." Thalia said.

"I like both." Piper said.

"Animals don't normally like me," Nico started, "but I had a dog growing up so dog."

"You had a dog?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah. He was my dad's. We named him Ceberus after the Greek myth, cause we were doing Greek Mythology in class when we got him, and he was really smart. So we'd joke about how he had enough brains for three heads." Nico explained.

•

"That's all for now, guys. I hope you enjoyed this episode of Q&A on my couch." Jason said loudly to the camera. He nodded to his friends. "Ok, one, two, three."

"Cya!" They all shouted in a goofy voice, bopping their heads to imitate Jason's trademark intro.

•

Like I said before, I am finishing this fic. There will be one more technical chapter and then an epilogue, finishing the fic with 30 chapters. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. If you have any suggestions for the final chapter or the epilogue, please leave them in a review. I may not be able to use them all, as a have a basic idea for the final chapter set up, but suggestions for the epilogue will probably be much easier to use, as I have a much looser idea for it. Thanks!


	29. -Oh my God, Nico!-

So this is it! The final chapter! Wow. I've been working on this thing for months. I literally shed tears over this thing when I lost the save. This is _weird_. Anyway, for now, enjoy!

•

Ok, so the past few weeks hadn't exactly been going well for Nico, but Will wasn't exactly being much help. For the past month and a half, Will was inconceivably busy. He'd shut himself up in the extra room with his laptop claiming to be doing classwork everyday for hours on end, only exiting to go to the bathroom or to get food. When he wasn't shut up in the room, he was either in class or at work. His coworker had the flu, so he was stuck working extra shifts. He'd been on winter break for the past week, but Will had still been shut up in the room, just without an excuse. It was finally Will's day off, and, for once, he wasn't locked away in the room. He did, however, look unexplainably nervous. They were sat on their couch, watching How to Get Away with Murder, Nico hugging his knees to his chest, and Will anxiously jiggling his leg. Nico sighed in exasperation and paused the show. He stood up.

"What are you hiding?" Nico asked sternly.

"Wha-what do you mean?" Will laughed nervously.

"You've been acting weird, what's up with you."

"Fine." He sighed. "C'mere." He lead Nico over to the kitchen table, where his laptop sat. He opened it and clicked a few things and sat down next to it, gesturing for Nico to sit in front of it. Nico glanced and him and took the seat. Will reached over and clicked the mouse, playing a video. The screen was dark for a moment before they showed up on screen, sat on boxes by the window of Iris's store, watching the snow fall. Nico smiled contently, remembering when there was a blizzard and they and their friends stayed in a family friend's store (A/N see chapter 24).

"The snow's just beautiful." The Nico in the video said.

"I can't argue with that. Though I've seen better." The video Will said.

"Oh really? What's that exactly? What's more beautiful than snow?"

"You." The video seemed to melt away and showed them stood in the middle of their living room, both soaking wet. Will had his arms wrapped around Nico, both of them laughing hysterically (A/N see chapter 25). Their laughter subsided a bit, and Will loosened his grip. Nico turned around to look at him and grabbed his face. They kissed for a moment before separating, and staring at each other. They were silent for a second before Nico shook his head, sending water flying everywhere from off of his long hair. He ducked away from the hug and ran down the hall.

"You little-" Will ran after him. The scene changed to them in a pillow fort, looking childish.

"We are the kings of the cushion kingdom!" Nico shouted.

"Does that mean we're married?" Will asked.

"Not necessarily. We could be brothers."

"Ew no."

"Rude, why not"

"Because then I could do this." Will said before leaning in and kissing him. The clip changed to Percy's vlog. They were all sat in a room, waiting to be told what to do in a huge collaborative video they took part in. Will sat on one end of the small room, and Nico was on the other. They were both engrossed with their cell phones. Percy was silent, moving the camera to show each of them. They were very obviously texting each other, which wad made especially clear when Will looked up at Nico smugly while Nico kissed his fist and shoot up a middle finger like he was blowing a kiss, making every in the room fall into hysterics. The scene switched again to them stood on Nico's old bed, Will holding something above his head, and Nico jumping to try to grab whatever it was.

"I- hate-you." He said between jumps. Will laughed. There was a loud snapping sound and Nico stopped jumping. They were silent for a moment.

"I think we broke the bed." Nico said.

"Good thing no one sleeps here." Will said, dropping his arm.

"I never thought that we'd break a bed. Not like this at least." Nico chuckled.

"Did you think it would be, I dunno, more like this."

"What are you-" Will grabbed Nico and kissed him, pulling him back so they fell on the bed, Nico on top of Will. They kissed for a few moments before separating because they couldn't contain their giggles. The scenes changed a few times more, while Nico sat and watched. He barely said a thing, only making noise when he chuckled or sighed, reminiscing. Finally the scene changed to one he'd never seen before. It was Will. It had to be recent, as he'd just gotten a new haircut, which was how his hair was in the clip. He was dressed up, a suit and tie. He looked nervous.

"Hi. It's Will, but you know that, cause you can see me, um. Nico, I just, I, I love you so much I can't put it into words. I would do anything for you. Anything. Even if it meant I had to drop everything right now and move to Nebraska, I would." Nico chuckled, still not comepletely understanding the purpose of the video other than to make him want to cry. "I just want you to know that, no matter what happens, I'll be there for you, and, if you agree, I'll be there forever." He felt his stomach drop into his feet. His heart was in his head. He didn't know if Will meant what he thought he meant, but he didn't dare turn his head, in fear that he didn't mean that. The Will in the video fixed his jacket and straightened his tie. He stared at the camera for a moment before speaking again.

"Oh, uh, yeah." He cleared his throat and pointed down and to the right of the screen. Nico turned and looked to see Will on one knee. Nico's hand shot it to his face and covered his mouth. Will smiled at him.

"Nico di Angelo, I have never known anyone, and I mean _anyone,_ that has known me as well as you do. Nor have I ever wanted anyone else to know me that well. You are the best thing that his ever happened to me." Nico had tears streaming down his cheeks, and he couldn't stop smiling from behind his hand. It was a genuine smile. The most genuine smile Will, or anyone else for that matter, had ever seen plastered across Nico's face. "I wouldn't change a single thing about my life, past, present, or future, if it meant I had even the slightest chance of loosing you." He pulled out a little black box and held it up to him. "Nico di Angelo, will you marry me?" He opened the box to reveal and engagment ring. Nico opened his mouth to speak, but no sound came out. He nodded fiercely.

"Yes!" He finally choked out, his breathing slightly shaky from crying. He got down on his knees in front of Will so he could hug him. Will wrapped his arms around him like he was never letting go. After hugging for what felt like hours, Will leaned away and pulled out the ring. It was half black and half gold with two silvery square gems. Nico put it on and just started crying again. He grabbed Will by the collar and kissed him.

•

It was two a hours later that people found out. Hazel and Nico had planned to Skype, so they did.

"Hey, Neeks!" Hazel said when Nico clicked to answer the call.

"Hi, Hazel." He said, smiling. He couldn't stop smiling. He was surprised he didn't cry.

"How've you been? How's Will?" She asked. Nico glanced up at Will who was stood in the kitchen getting some water, smiling just as widely as himself.

"We're great." Nico said.

"What's going on?" Hazel asked suspiciously.

"What do you mean?" Nico laughed.

"You're all smiley. What happened?" Hazel asked.

"Nothing Hazel." Nico insisted. They'd planned to wait until the next day to tell everyone at once. Hazel and Frank were currently at the airport, waiting for their plane into New York.

"Is something wrong?" Frank asked Hazel quietly from his seat next to her. She was wear earbuds so he could only here her side of the conversation.

"It's nothing. Nico's just acting weird." She told him.

" _I'm not acting weird._ " Nico insisted, waving his hands a bit in exasperation.

"Nico... what's that on your hand." Hazel asked cautiously. Nico froze, his hands still in shot.

" _Merda."_ He cursed in Italian.

 _"Oh my God, Nico!"_ She shouted excitedly. The people that were sat around her were staring, and Frank looked interested. " _You didn't!"_ Will stood beside Nico and kissed him on the temple

"He did."

" _We_ did." Nico corrected, smiling again, playfully shoving Will away. Will laughed and went back to the kitchen. It was his night to cook, meaning fire-alarms and Chinese take out.

" _Nicoooo!"_ Hazel shouted.

"What happened?" Frank asked.

"They got engaged!" Hazel told him excitedly. Frank eyes widened.

"What?! Really?!" Nico nodded meekly, and Hazel was practically bouncing in her seat. She gave Frank one of the earphones so he could listen too.

"When?" Frank asked, smiling.

"A couple hours ago." Nico chuckled. "We were planning to tell you and the others tomorrow after you came in.

"Wow, congratulations!" Frank said excitedly.

"Nico I really want to give you a hug right now!" Hazel laughed. "But we're hundreds of miles away."

"I know, I know. That's why we were going to tell you tomorrow." Nico said, still unable to stop smiling.

" _Oh my God, Nico_." Hazel said again. "You're engaged! You're getting married, Nico!"

"I'm getting married." Nico repeated, smiling so widely that it hurt.

•

"Hi guys," Nico said to the camera, waving with his left hand. "I know I haven't been on very often lately, but I've been sort of busy. So I thought I'd just answer a few quick fire questions. I've got an announcement that I'll say at the end of this video, but until then, to the questions."

•

"'Where've you been, and what have you been doing?' That's for me to know and you to find out."

•

"'Will you and Will just get married already?'" Nico read. He winked at the camera and went onto the next question.

•

"'Do you want kids, if so how many?' Two or three."

•

"'Stupid question, but what's your favorite color?' Black or like a gold color."

•

(A/N: about 20 questions later) "I hope you guys enjoyed the video. My announcement is that I will be quite busy for the next for months to a year, so the videos will be scarce for a while. I'll tell you more about what Will and I have planned soon, but, for now, it's a secret. Shhh." He laughed. "See you guys in the next video. Bye!" The video went dark for a few moments before Nico reappeared on screen.

"Oh, yeah, and I may have just gotten engaged." He shrugged, holding up his hands, clearly trying to show his ring on camera.

•

I hope you enjoyed the final chapter of "You Know Me?"! I will be posting an epilogue too later on. Feel free to suggest ideas for it. I've already started it, but I want to make it sort of long, so I welcome your suggestions. Help me finish this thing that I've wasted so much of my time on on a good note. I hope you enjoyed! Thanks!


	30. You Know Me (epilogue)

So this is it. This is the epilogue. I am finishing this fic. Wow. I've been working on this thing for what feels like forever. Thanks to all of my readers, especially to those who've been leaving me such amazing and sweet reviews. They've really cheered me up on days that I was feeling bad. Thank you all for reading, and I introduce the epilogue of "You Know Me?"! Enjoy!

•

8 years later- 2024

"Are you excited B?" Nico asked, his arm swaying back and forth a bit as it was swung by the 8 year old the held onto his finger. She nodded up at him, smiling. Her olive green eyes were glowing with enthusiasm. She was a small girl with freckled, suntanned skin and long, wavy dark hair. She gave off a contagious energy, and was constantly filled with joy. She became a part of their family three years prior at age 5. It was a dreary day. The sky was a dark gray color, hinting that rain was to come, but her smile seemed to make the sky look clear.

"Daddy's gonna be graduating." She giggled.

"Yeah, he is." Nico said. He crouched down to look the little girl in the eye. "Now let's go. We don't want to be late." He scooped her up and carried her over to their seats in the middle of the sea of white chairs. Lou Ellen and Cecil were there, as were all of Will's brothers and sisters and his parents. They watched excitedly, Bianca's feet swayed and swung as they dangled off the edge of her chair. She looked to Nico, who sat on her left and giggled when they made eye contact. They heard Will's name called and clapped enthusiastically, B was giggling as she clapped. Will was smiling widely as he received his diploma, obviously suppressing the urge to dance with excitement. The rest of the ceremony went on, and the entire class threw their caps into the air when it finished. They waded through the ocean of people gathering to see the graduates.

"Papa, over here, over here!" B shouted, pulling Nico by the hand over to where Will stood. She let go of Nico's hand and ran up to Will, who scooped her up and hugged her tightly.

"Hey B." He laughed. Nico walked up to them, smiling with his arms crossed.

"You graduated." Bianca said. "You're gonna be a doctor!"

"Yep. A special doctor that can fix little rascals like you." He said, tickling him. She giggled and hugged him around the neck.

"You're a dork." Nico chuckled.

"Yeah, but I'm your dork." Will said.

"Congratulations." Nico said, reaching up to peck him on the lips. B leaned away, scrunching up her face.

"Eww! Put me down, put me down!" She said. He dads laughed, and Will set her down. Before either of them could stop her she ran over to her aunt Kayla and joined in on her conversation with her grandpa Apollo (no matter how many times she's told Apollo is a stage name, she is just not convinced. They've decided that she probably just likes it more).

"How did we get here?" Will muttered, smiling.

"Hm?"

"We met at my job in a pharmacy." Will laughed, looking down at Nico (who was still much shorter).

"You watched me on YouTube." Nico said. "I know the story. Everyone does. We've told it countless times."

"Yeah, but how. All of this was pure luck." Will chuckled. "Good luck though."

"Good luck." Nico agreed.

"Picture! Picture!" Bianca shouted, excited running up to them. She stood between them and took each of their hands. She smiled a tooth gapped grin up at her grandmother, who held the camera. Will and Nico sighed and smiled at the camera, too. She took a few pictures, insisting on "just one more" although they new she'd take many more. They felt a few rain drops on their cheeks. They looked up just as it began to pour.

"Yep. Good luck." Will deadpanned.

"What? You afraid of a little rain, Doc Sunshine?" Nico asked, bringing up Will's old nickname that neither of them had used in what felt like years. Will smiled down at him.

" **You know me**." Will shrugged, smiling widely.

"Rain!" Bianca giggled, throwing her hands above her head to block it from the falling water. Her father's laughed, still getting soaked. They took her by the hands and swung her between the two of them. Will's mother was still taking picture father picture, capturing the best picture of the di Angelo-Solace family ever taken.

•

10 years later- 2026

"C'mon, c'mon, _c'mon._ " Bianca, now 10, said, pulling her dads by their hands through the airport. They laughed as they followed her. Their friends came into view. Stood in the airport waiting area were Hazel, Frank, their 6 year old daughter, Emily, Percy, Annabeth, their 10 year old son and 7 year old daughter, Luke and Zoe, and Jason and Piper with their 9 year old son, Alexander. Bianca let go of their hands and ran over her friends. She practically tackled Alex in a hug, babbling about their destination: Disney World. Luke caught them before she managed to topple both herself and Alex. Emily and Zoe giggled at their friends. Nico and Will caught up with the group, greeting the exhausted looking parents of the giggling children.

"Remind me why we thought this was a good idea?" Percy asked tiredly.

"Cheer up. We're going to Disney World." Hazel smiled.

"With five children with way to much energy." Annabeth laughed.

"It'll be fine." Nico said. "Besides, they're so excited."

"Yeah." Percy sighed. They heard an announcement that their plane was boarding. They all rushed onto the plane with the hoard of other travelers. They found their seat and sat down, B clambering into the window seat. She watched in awe out the window as the plane took off, the people below become smaller and smaller. She was bouncing in her seat, and her dads had to tell her to sit back down countless times when she turned around in her seat to say hi to Luke, who was sat with behind them. It was like that for most of the flight, until B fell asleep.

"You excited to go to _Disney World?_ " Nico asked Will, jokingly making magical hand movements when he said the name.

"Nico, that stuff is for kids." Will said, smiling.

"You're excited aren't you?"

"Oh yeah totally." Will said. Nico laughed. "What about you?"

"Yeah. I went a few times as a kid, and there was one that came out when I was 14 that was always my favorite. The-"

"Aerosmith Rock n' Rollercoaster?" Will said. Nico nodded. "See I know things."  
 **"You know me."** Nico laughed. "I don't technically count as 'things'"

"Of course you do, you and B are my everything." Will said, grinning.

"You're a sap." Nico said. Will pecked him on the lips. "It's cute." They heard B yawn and turned to look at her. She opened her and asked drowsily,

"Are we there yet?"

•

13 years later- 2029

"You ready, B?" Will called up to his daughter from the bottom of their steps.

"I'll be down in a sec, Dad!" She called. Nico walked up from behind Will.

"She's 13, that's a teen. Bianca is an actual teen, Will." Nico said.

"Nico, she told us its not a big deal." Will laughed.

"I know, but she's 13! We adopted her when she was 5! That's 8 years!" Nico insisted.  
"I know, we're the fathers of a teenager. We're old now." Will laughed. Nico rolled his eyes.

"You know that's not what I mean."

"I know."

"We've come so far. We have three kids. When I was younger I thought I'd be lucky if I managed to keep a relationship for a couple months." Nico said. Will smiled.

"Well guess what, you're stuck with me _forever_!" Will emphasized, wiggling the finger on which he wore his wedding ring. He pecked Nico on the lips.

"I have made a grave mistake." Nico said, kissing Will again. They both laughed like they were kids again.

"B, hurry up!" One of their sons, Michel called, running down the hall into the kitchen.  
"Daddy and Papa are being gross again." Michel's twin, Lee, finished before darting after his brother. Will and Nico laughed at their sons.

"I'm ready!" B called a few minutes later. She stood in front of them wearing a fancy blue dress and her hair up, but on her feet she wore a pair of battered and beaten blue high tops.

"Boys, it's time to go." Nico called. Michael and Lee, two adorable eight year old boys with tousled auburn hair and brown eyes, raced into the room, each wearing a dress shirt, dress pants, and sneakers.  
"Why are you wearing sneakers?" Michel asked Bianca.

"You are too." B pointed out.

"Yeah, but..."

"We're eight." Lee finished for his brother.

"And I'm 13. Just turned it today, actually."

"Besides, you know your sister hates dressing up. We're lucky she agreed to wear a dress." Will laughed. Bianca nodded. She laughed, saying,

" **You know me**."

•

I hope you enjoyed that. My beta (aka my bestie, Katie, aka queen -of -da -holy -frying -pan. tumblr. com ) certainly did. Thank you all so much for reading. If you want more of my writing do have another Solangelo fic in the works called "On the Road Again". I have one chapter written already so it'll be up either later tonight or sometime tomorrow. If you can't wait, feel free to also check out my Solangelo oneshot "If You Can't Beat 'Em" that has been up for a little while. I hope you are happy with how I ended this. Thank you!


End file.
